The Sacrifice of Love
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Bagi Cormac McLaggen dan Draco Malfoy, cinta itu butuh banyak pengorbanan. Apalagi jika mencintai penyihir seperti Hermione Granger.


Cerita ini untuk megu takuma yang udah nge-_request_ Hermione & Cormac serta untuk seluruh pembaca tercinta.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Cormac McLaggen.

**Warning:** Menurut buku dan Harry Potter Wiki, seharusnya Cormac McLaggen satu angkatan di atas Hermione. Tapi, untuk kepentingan cerita ini, Cormac dijadikan seangkatan dengan Hermione.

**Rating:** T

* * *

Halo semuanya…

Perkenalkan, namaku Cormac McLaggen, penyihir berdarah murni yang digilai masyarakat.

Hei, bukannya sombong atau narsis, tapi begitulah kenyataan yang ada. Sejak lahir, aku sudah ketiban banyak pujian sekaligus sanjungan. Bagaimana tidak, keluargaku, bangsawan McLaggen terkenal sebagai ningrat terhormat yang selama berabad-abad mampu menjaga kemurnian darah mereka.

Keluargaku juga kaya raya, nomor dua tertajir di dunia sihir setelah klan Malfoy yang pirang pucat itu. Tak cuma berduit, aku juga jangkung, atletis, jantan, tampan, cerdas, punya senyuman menggetarkan plus yang paling utama, jago main Quidditch.

Nah, dengan seabrek-abrek kelebihan itu, tak heran jika aku dinobatkan sebagai salah satu idola Hogwarts. Bersaing dengan, ya Tuhan, lagi-lagi salah satu anggota keluarga Malfoy, si musang albino Draco Malfoy.

Sedari menginjakkan kaki di sekolah sihir paling mentereng sejagat, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, aku sudah kenyang menerima lirikan maut, cubitan gemas dan cekikikan menggoda dari para kakak kelas maupun dari anak baru yang berbaris rapi bersamaku. Gerombolan bocah-bocah cewek usia sebelas tahun yang aku yakini kena pubertas dini gara-gara tampang kerenku yang tak ada duanya ini.

Dari tahun ke tahun, jumlah populasi perempuan yang menggandrungiku kian bertambah banyak. Di tahun keenamku bersekolah misalnya, hampir semua anak perempuan Hogwarts naksir berat padaku. Hampir, tidak semua, sebab satu-satunya gadis yang aku inginkan dari dulu tak pernah melirik sebelah mata padaku.

Jangankan mengerling sebelah mata, kehadiranku saja mungkin tak disadari olehnya. Aku rasa, gadis itu bahkan tak tahu kalau aku telah hidup satu atap asrama dengannya selama enam tahun terakhir ini.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, wajar saja kiranya jika gadisku itu tak menyadari keberadaanku. Bagaimana aku bisa mendekati atau bercakap-cakap dengannya jika setiap saat gadisku itu dikawal Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley, dua jongos penjaganya yang super duper menyedihkan.

Ya, ya, oke, oke... Harry Potter bukanlah kacung mengenaskan sebab di masa balitanya, pemuda berambut hitam legam dengan ciri khas luka di jidat berbentuk sambaran petir itu sukses melenyapkan penyihir hitam paling mengerikan di zamannya, si Lord Kau-Tahu-Siapa-Itu-Deh.

Tapi Ron Weasley? Boleh dong kalau aku menyebutnya sebagai babu memprihatinkan? Apa sih yang bisa dibangga-banggakan cowok berambut jerami kusut itu? Kemiskinan keluarganya yang legendaris itu? Atau jumlah saudara kandungnya yang menyalahi aturan Keluarga Berencana? Tampangnya juga biasa-biasa saja, cenderung butek aku rasa.

Tapi, mengapa cowok berwajah bintik-bintik mirip bekas pasien penyakit kulit spattergroit itu bisa ketiban berkah berdekatan dengan satu-satunya anak perempuan yang aku cintai? Mengapa gadisku, yang disebut-sebut sebagai penyihir paling jenius abad ini bisa-bisanya menaruh hati pada si gembel itu? Pada cowok yang jelas kalah telak jika dibandingkan dengan diriku?

Yah, kalau mau jujur, sepertinya kebencianku pada Weasley berakar dari kecemburuan. Siapa sih yang tidak panas jika melihat orang yang dicintai bercanda, tertawa bersama bahkan bergenggaman tangan dengan cowok lain? Siapa sih yang tak cemburu jika gadis yang disayangi memberikan tatapan memuja pada cowok lain?

Eh? Benarkah aku belum bilang pada kalian siapa gadis yang sudah mencuri hatiku itu? Ya ampun, masak kalian tak sadar sih? Kan sudah aku berikan kisi-kisinya, penyihir paling jenius abad ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hermione Jean Granger.

Hermione Granger...

Melafalkan namanya saja sudah membuatku meriang dan panas dingin penuh damba. Melihat wajah mungilnya yang manis saja aku sudah kelojotan seperti orang mabuk cinta. Mendengar tawa khasnya yang menggugah saja sudah membuatku bersemangat menjalani hidup.

Terlalu lebay? Ah, aku rasa tidak. Kalian tahu sendirilah bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Katanya, semua terlihat indah sampai tahi kuda pun terasa seperti cokelat. Tapi, aku tidak sampai segitu joroknya ya sampai mau mencicipi kotoran kuda segala.

Intinya, bagiku Hermione Granger adalah segala-galanya dalam hidupku. Cinta pertama yang dengan lantangnya bisa aku sebut sebagai cinta abadiku.

Sayangnya, sampai detik ini cinta sejatiku itu belum juga mengetahui eksistensiku. Sedari tadi aku pandangi tanpa berkedip pun, Hermione tak juga sadar. Ia masih terus ngobrol membahas manfaat Lamunan Paten bersama sobat baiknya, adik kelas kami, Ginny Weasley.

Suasana toko Sihir Sakti Weasley yang bising seperti sarang lebah pun tak bisa memudarkan semangat menggebu-gebu Hermione untuk berdebat kusir mengenai dampak negatif Lamunan Paten. Lamunan yang dirancang untuk menyokong fantasi nakal sekaligus menghindari kejenuhan saat mengikuti mata pelajaran super membosankan macam Sejarah Sihir yang diasuh guru hantu, Profesor Cuthbert Binns.

Berusaha membuat Hermione tersadar dari diskusi serunya, aku menambah intensitas tatapanku. Bola mata hijau-ku dengan rakus menelusuri postur Hermione dari sudut kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu bot coklat bata hingga ujung rambut gelombangnya yang mengembang bebas.

Dari ukuran tinggi badan, Hermione tergolong mungil, tak seperti Ginny Weasley yang bongsor dan jangkung itu. Dari segi wajah, Hermione memang manis tapi tak bisa dikategorikan cantik mempesona seperti junior Slytherin, Astoria Greengrass maupun Prefek Ravenclaw, si Padma Patil yang eksotis itu.

Ditinjau dari segi gigi, Hermione juga terbilang boros. Dua gigi depannya besar-besar sekali, mirip gigi boneka bajing yang kudapat di hari ulang tahunku yang kesepuluh. Rambut Hermione juga tak kalah mekar dari jenggot lecek si Pengawas Hewan Liar Hogwarts, makhluk setengah raksasa, Rubeus Hagrid. Rambut megar yang pastilah membutuhkan banyak shampo berkondisioner untuk melembutkannya.

Tapi, terlepas dari semua hal yang bagi anak cowok lain disebut sebagai kekurangan fatal itu, Hermione tetap paling sempurna di mataku. Kesempurnaan mengagumkan yang tengah aku nikmati sepuas-puasnya.

Aha, itu dia! Akhirnya perjuanganku untuk membelalakkan mata lebar-lebar berbuah hasil maksimal. Hermione yang sedari tadi tak mau menengok ke arahku kini memalingkan wajah ayu-nya, menatapku dengan pandangan marah.

Tunggu dulu. Pandangan marah? Apa dia tak suka melihat bara asmara di dalam sorot mataku? Apa dia...

Segala macam kalimat 'apa dia' terkubur ketika aku menyadari sudut pandang mata Hermione yang sebenarnya, yang sedikit miring dari sosokku yang tengah bersandar di dekat konter Nogat Mimisan.

Menengok sekilas, akhirnya aku menyadari pusat perhatian Hermione, hal yang membuat konsentrasinya dalam membahas dampak Lamunan Paten terusik. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan adegan mesra antara si centil Lavender Brown dengan si tengil Ron Weasley.

Dengan hati perih, aku mengamati perubahan sinar di iris coklat kayu manis Hermione. Binar terang yang meredup, berganti dengan semburat kecewa, cemburu dan sakit hati.

Saat itu, ingin rasanya aku mencabik-cabik Weasley karena tega menghancurkan perasaan Hermione. Apa si goblok Weasley itu tak sadar kalau Hermione menyimpan perasaan khusus untuknya? Apa si tolol Weasley itu tak paham kalau Hermione sering meringis cemburu melihat keakrabannya dengan cewek lain?

Kedongkolanku kian menjadi-jadi ketika si idiot Weasley itu dengan pongahnya menggamit lengan Lavender menuju rak Bubuk Kegelapan Instan yang tengah diobral besar-besaran.

Aksi gandeng menggandeng lengan yang sudah tentu membuat ekspresi terluka di muka Hermione kian bertambah nyata. Adegan bak sepasang kekasih yang memaksa Hermione membatalkan niat belanjanya dan bergegas keluar secepat mungkin dari toko Sihir Sakti Weasley.

Memelototi punggung Weasley yang tengah ditepuk-tepuk jemari runcing Lavender, aku melahap permen lemon yang sedari tadi aku remas-remas. Meresapi rasa asam yang merasuk ke seantero mulut, aku mengernyit tak suka melihat Weasley yang cengengesan seperti orang gila saat pipinya dielus-elus jemari halus Lavender.

Heran, apa sih yang dilihat Weasley dari sosok Lavender yang genitnya amit-amit itu? Oke, aku akui dari faktor fisik Lavender terbilang barang bagus. Cewek berambut ikal pirang itu punya tubuh tinggi semampai yang berlekuk di bagian yang tepat. Wajahnya terbilang cantik dan status darahnya juga murni.

Tapi, meski penampilannya persis seperti Barbie, boneka kesayangan bocah Muggle, boneka yang pernah diperlihatkan Lavender padaku, cewek bersuara mendesah-desah itu punya kelemahan amat fatal. Gemar bergosip dan berdandan tanpa kenal tempat. Hobi yang membuatku tak tahan lama-lama berpacaran dengannya.

Berpacaran dengannya?

Ya, aku pernah berkencan dengan Lavender ketika kami duduk di tahun keempat. Namun, hubungan itu terbilang singkat, seumur jagung istilahnya. Habisnya, aku mana tahan jika selalu digerecoki, dibuntuti dan digelendoti.

Belum lagi dengan kebiasaan jelek Lavender yang doyan melaporkan aktivitas kencan kami ke sobat kentalnya, Parvati Patil. Jadi, ketimbang privasiku rusak total, aku memilih putus dengan Lavender. Pemutusan hubungan yang membuat Lavender tak mau lagi bertegur sapa denganku.

Aku sendiri tak mau ambil pusing dengan bendera perang yang dikibarkan Lavender. Permusuhan yang kuyakini dipicu kecemburuannya karena sebulan setelah putus dengannya, aku menggandeng Padma Patil, saudari kembar Parvati Patil, sobat sejatinya yang sama-sama hobi bergosip itu.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Meski aku pernah berkencan dengan Lavender Brown dan Padma Patil, jangan keburu nafsu menstempelku sebagai _playboy_ dong. Bukannya _playboy_ itu julukan bagi cowok yang bermain dua kaki di saat bersamaan? Mengencani dua wanita berbeda di waktu yang sama? Aku jelas-jelas bukan hidung belang dong, sebab aku tak bertingkah seperti itu. Aku baru berpacaran dengan Padma setelah putus dari Lavender.

Oho, kenapa aku bisa berpacaran dengan cewek lain padahal katanya aku mencintai Hermione setengah mati?

Emm, begini ya, hal itu aku lakukan karena didorong rasa penasaran. Aku ingin tahu apakah aku bisa melupakan atau mengalihkan hatiku dari Hermione jika aku mendekati gadis lain.

Ternyata, semuanya sia-sia belaka. Hatiku sudah kadung menjadi milik Hermione. Setiap kali berpacaran dengan Padma atau Lavender, aku selalu teringat Hermione. Untung saja, aku tak pernah keceplosan salah memanggil nama. Kalau itu terjadi bisa-bisa aku sudah dimutilasi massal oleh dua cewek galak itu.

Suara ringkikan tawa Lavender menyadarkanku dari lamunan masa lalu. Mencibir untuk terakhir kalinya, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu keluar toko. Menjauh dari si dungu Weasley, satu-satunya penyihir yang kubenci karena sukses mendapatkan hati Hermione.

Hati gadis yang sudah kucintai sejak enam tahun lalu...

* * *

Setelah enam tahun menunggu kesempatan berbincang-bincang, akhirnya peluang itu aku dapatkan juga. Untuk itu, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada guru Ramuanku, Profesor Horace Slughorn yang menyelenggarakan acara makan malam Klub Slug.

Ya, Klub Slug. Berkat perkumpulan elit itulah aku bisa duduk semeja, makan bersama dan berdiskusi panjang kali lebar dengan Hermione. Memang sih, aku belum bebas ngobrol berdua sebab si Pitak Harry Potter juga terdaftar sebagai salah satu anggota. Tapi setidaknya berkat agenda makan malam itulah Hermione akhirnya menyadari keberadaanku, si penyihir menawan yang selalu memperhatikannya sejak enam tahun lalu.

Kegembiraanku karena bisa satu meja dengan Hermione sepertinya terpancar keluar dari wajahku. Terbukti ketika lenganku yang tengah mengaduk-aduk es krim cokelat disentil Blaise Zabini, siswa Slytherin yang rupanya sudah tak tahan melihat roman mukaku yang melongo seperti kambing ompong.

"Tutup mulutmu yang menguak lebar itu, McLaggen. Menjijikkan tahu," desis Zabini sinis, menyorot keji ke arah Hermione yang tengah asyik menjelaskan profesi orangtuanya.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyeringai kecil menanggapi omelan Zabini. Sebagai sesama penyihir berdarah murni, aku tak ada masalah dengan Zabini. Apalagi, cowok Italia berkulit gelap itu tak menyukai Hermione. Aku baru punya urusan dengan Zabini jika penyihir bermata sipit panjang itu berani mengendus-endus gadisku itu.

Ya, gadisku. Gadis tercintaku yang tengah bersemangat menjabarkan seluk-beluk dunia dokter gigi, profesi kedua orangtuanya, calon mertuaku di masa depan.

Saat Hermione mengisahkan tentang seorang bocah yang nekat menggigit tangan ayahnya, mulutku yang menganga langsung mengatup kencang seperti kerang. Aku menggemeretakkan gigiku menahan amarah. Berani betul bocah tengik itu melukai calon ayah mertuaku. Jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku tak akan segan-segan mempermak bocah sialan itu sampai terkencing-kencing di celana.

Jika Hermione sepertinya cuek dan tak menghiraukan tatapan menyeluruhku, si jidat terbelah Harry Potter tampaknya menyadari tingkahku itu. Berkali-kali cowok berkacamata bundar itu melempar lirikan maut ke arahku. Kerlingan penuh peringatan yang hanya kuanggap sebagai angin lalu.

Syukurlah si Potter tak bisa berlama-lama mengusik kegemaranku mengawasi Hermione sebab kedatangan Ginny Weasley membuat cowok bermata hijau itu gelagapan dan salah tingkah. Ha, tindak-tanduk yang membuatku yakin kalau diam-diam Santo Potter menyukai adik perempuan sahabatnya itu.

Mengalihkan perhatianku dari Potter yang tengah menyerahkan semangkuk es krim vanila ke arah Ginny Weasley, aku mengunci mata hijauku dengan iris coklat hangat Hermione.

Saat tatapan kami bertubrukan, aku tak kuasa menahan seringaianku. Senyum yang sepertinya dianggap mesum dan mengerikan oleh Hermione sebab sejurus kemudian gadis berhidung penuh bintik itu memalingkan mukanya yang merah padam.

Untunglah kesedihanku karena lagi-lagi dicuekin oleh Hermione tak bertahan lama. Profesor Slughorn yang tadi sibuk menginterogasi si pemalu dari Ravenclaw, Marcus Belby, kini mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. Memilin kumis anjing lautnya, guru bertubuh subur itu menanyakan tentang kabar terakhir pamanku, pejabat penting Kementerian Sihir, Tiberius McLaggen.

Pertanyaan itu tentu saja kusambar dengan gegap gempita. Berharap bisa membuat Hermione terkesan, aku memamerkan kehebatan pamanku itu, termasuk hubungan dekatnya dengan Menteri Sihir, Rufus Scrimgeour dan Wakilnya, Bertie Higgs.

"Aku sering berburu bersama pamanku itu, Sir. Baru-baru ini kami berburu Nogtails di Norfolk," jelasku bangga, membusungkan dada setinggi-tingginya.

Seperti yang sudah kuprediksi, Profesor Slughorn yang terpesona dengan penjabaranku langsung menyodorkan aneka makanan lezat plus memperlakukanku dengan penuh rasa hormat.

Sayangnya, Hermione, target utama yang ingin kujerat tak bertindak serupa. Mata coklat cerdasnya menyipit tak suka dan ujung bibirnya merengut masam. Membuat kegembiraanku langsung mengempis seperti balon kehabisan udara.

Menyandarkan punggungku di bangku empuk, aku menghela napas singkat. Lagi-lagi usahaku untuk menarik perhatian Hermione tak membuahkan hasil maksimal. Gadis yang sangat kucintai itu lebih memilih berbincang ngalor-ngidul dengan si Weasley Cewek maupun bercengkrama akrab bersama si Pitak Potter.

Memejamkan mata, aku menguatkan semangatku untuk tak lekas menyerah. Aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk memikat hati Hermione. Lagipula, peluangku semakin besar sebab kami bergabung di klub yang sama. Klub prestisius yang memungkinkanku untuk mempertontonkan aneka kehebatanku yang terpendam.

Selaras dengan berkibarnya tekad baru itu, Profesor Slughorn mengakhiri pertemuan kami. Berjanji untuk kembali mengundang kami seminggu lagi, penyihir penggemar permen nanas itu mempersilahkan kami untuk kembali ke asrama masing-masing.

Menyambar kesempatan yang ada, aku buru-buru menempel Hermione yang berjalan di antara Potter dan Ginny. Mengabaikan pelototan garang Potter dan tatapan penasaran Ginny, aku dengan penuh percaya diri merendengi Hermione yang sesekali mendelik curiga ke arahku.

Setibanya di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang tengah _push-up_ sebelum tidur, aku mengucapkan kata sandi dan segera masuk diikuti oleh ratuku dan dua dayang-dayangnya yang menyedihkan itu. Potter yang tampak kelelahan tanpa basa-basi segera menuju ke kamarnya setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan selamat tidur pada dua teman akrabnya.

Melihat Hermione hendak menyusul Ginny yang sudah menaiki tangga menuju kamar murid perempuan, aku langsung bergerak sigap dan menggamit lengannya. Tak menghiraukan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya, aku yang memasang senyum simpatik mengajak Hermione untuk berbicara empat mata di Ruang Rekreasi.

"Oh, tak bisakah pembicaraan ditunda sampai besok, McLaggen? Aku capek sekali hari ini," kelit Hermione, mengucek-ucek matanya yang mulai dihiasi lingkaran hitam ala panda. Lingkaran yang pastilah muncul karena gadisku itu terlalu perfeksionis serta giat belajar tanpa mengenal waktu.

Terbiasa mengumbar aksi ramah, aku meremas lembut pundak Hermione yang kaku. Bibirku terus mengilaskan senyum hangat seiring dengan pergerakan jemariku di punggung Hermione.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, McLaggen?" desis Hermione tak sabar, berusaha menepis tanganku yang tengah memijat dan memperbaiki simpul ototnya yang acak-acakan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat dan rasakan, memijat bahumu yang pegal," jawabku santai, meningkatkan tensi pijatan dengan gerakan memutar yang sensual.

"Ya aku tahu. Tapi, bagaimana kalau nanti pacarmu marah melihatmu memijat cewek lain?" Hermione kembali bertanya, terus menggeliat mencoba menjauh dari terkaman jari-jari kekarku.

Menaikkan alisku yang elegan (untuk yang satu ini aku tak mengada-ada lho. Baru-baru ini alisku memang terpilih sebagai alis terseksi se-Hogwarts versi survei yang digagas _Perkumpulan Cewek-cewek Kurang Kerjaan)_ aku tergelak pelan mendengar respon Hermione. Alamak, apakah itu berarti Hermione cemburu dengan kisah petualangan cintaku yang lebih banyak hiperbolanya itu?

"Tenang saja, Hermione. Pacarku tak akan marah sebab dialah yang sedang kupijat mesra saat ini."

Tanggapanku yang santai tapi mengena itu membuat mulut Hermione membuka dan menutup tanpa suara, persis seperti penyihir yang terkena hantaman Mantra Silencio. Mengerucutkan bibirnya semaju mungkin, Hermione menepis keras tanganku, membuatku sedikit terkejut karenanya.

"Kau benar-benar gila ya, McLaggen. Rupanya semua yang dikatakan Lavender tentangmu itu benar," sahut Hermione ketus, melipat lengannya di dada dengan ekspresi menghina.

Ups, aku lupa kalau bekas pacarku yang 'gegar otak' itu, si Lavender Brown sekamar dengan Hermione. Sial, pasti cewek keganjenan itu telah mencuci otak Hermione dengan gosip-gosip tak sedap yang tidak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan.

"Err, memangnya apa yang Lavender katakan padamu?" tanyaku pura pura lugu seraya menyilangkan jari untuk mengharapkan keberuntungan. Mudah-mudahan saja Hermione tak banyak termakan isu brengsek yang dibuat-buat itu.

"Lavender bilang kau hobi mempermainkan perasaan perempuan," sembur Hermione, mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki kanannya di karpet bermotif singa tidur. Kencangnya sentakan itu membuat bulu-bulu karpet menipis, menjadikan si singa tidur kehilangan surai megar yang menjadi identitas pribadinya.

"Kau juga suka mencampakkan dan membuang cewek seperti sampah jika sudah puas bermain-main dengan mereka," lanjut Hermione lancar.

Memasang muka _shock_, aku melambaikan tangan kosongku ke udara, tanpa sengaja menembus selubung transparan hantu Nick si Kepala-Nyaris-Putus yang sedari tadi diam-diam menguping pembicaraan kami.

Malu karena aksi ngintipnya ketahuan, hantu bernama komplet Sir Nicholas de-Mimsy Porpington itu buru-buru ngacir keluar ruangan sambil pura-pura menyapa lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang tengah bergulat adu panco dengan lukisan ksatria gila, Sir Cadogan.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari aksi aneh hantu Nick si Kepala-Nyaris-Putus, Hermione kembali mendongakkan hidungnya ke arahku. Menantangku untuk memberikan sanggahan terkait kabar yang diungkapkannya barusan.

"Waduh, itu semua tak benar, Hermione. Aku putus dengan mereka karena sudah waktunya putus. Kau tahu, seperti benang layangan yang putus jika tersambar petir," ujarku cengengesan, menggaruk-garuk kepala melihat mata Hermione kian menyipit segaris.

"Lavender bilang kau juga sering jelalatan. Kau juga doyan menjamah tubuh-tubuh pacarmu," tuntut Hermione tak mau kalah, uap panas kemarahan mengebul dari dua lubang hidungnya.

Rambutku yang kata orang sekaku kawat semakin bertambah tegang mendengar cercaan Hermione tadi. Hello? Menjamah tubuh seenak jidatku? Itu pasti cuma khayalan Lavender dan Padma semata.

Sepanjang aku pacaran dengan mereka, aku tak pernah meraba-raba maupun melakukan perbuatan maksiat lainnya. Yah, paling cipika-cipiki, cium pipi kanan, cium pipi kiri atau cium bibir selintas lalu. Tapi, gerayang-menggerayangi?

Ha! Berani taruhan, itu pasti cuma angan-angan Padma dan Lavender yang nggak kesampaian.

"Hei, itu cuma isu, Hermione. Mereka hanya mengada-ada. Aku tak berminat menjelajahi atau meraba-raba badan mereka," sanggahku blak-blakan. Merangkulkan lenganku ke pundak Hermione yang mendengus, aku berbisik rendah di kupingnya.

"Lain soal jika aku bersama denganmu, Hermione. Saat ini saja aku ingin membelai mesra dan memujamu habis-habisan," rayuku nakal, tak lupa mengedipkan sebelah mata untuk menambahkan efek dramatis.

"Crookshanks!"

Alisku menukik bingung mendengar respon Hermione yang cuma berupa satu kalimat Crookshanks itu.

Crookshanks? Bukannya itu nama kucing gembrot milik Hermione? Kucing bermuka penyok dan berkaki bengkok yang selalu memandangku tajam seakan-akan aku ini jelmaan tikus gendut? Ngapain Crookshanks dimasukkan ke dalam dialog percakapan kami yang mulai menghangat ini?

Keherananku mengapa Crookshanks diikutsertakan terjawab ketika bayangan oranye besar menerjang dan membuatku terjungkal. Telentang tak berdaya di karpet yang tipis gara-gara hentakan kaki Hermione, aku hanya bisa terperangah saat Crookshanks menggeram-geram di dekat mukaku. Membuat tampang penyoknya jadi semakin besar seperti di-_zoom_ dengan mikroskop.

"Shuh, sana pergi," usirku gelagapan, nyaris mati kutu karena kucing jingga yang lebih cocok disebut anak macan itu tetap nangkring di dadaku. Mendekam dan melingkar nyaman, memberi waktu bagi majikan perempuannya untuk melenggang menuju kamarnya di atas.

"Selamat malam, McLaggen. Ketimbang aku yang sudah mengantuk, lebih baik kau belai mesra dan kau puja tubuh berbulu Crookshanks," ujar Hermione, mengilaskan senyum manis yang untuk kesempatan ini jadi terlihat seperti seringai sadis.

Bersamaan dengan suara pintu kamar dikunci, Crookshanks mendengkur puas dan menjilati wajahku. Membuatku nyaris bersin karena sambaran kumis panjangnya yang lentik itu.

Melenguh pelan, mata hijauku bertubrukan dengan mata kuning Crookshanks. Untunglah, bola mata yang biasanya bersinar galak itu kini agak jinak, membuatku merasa sedikit aman untuk mengusap-usap bulu lebatnya yang lembut.

Yah, pikirku muram, memandangi Ruang Rekreasi yang sepi, setidaknya aku sudah mendapatkan hati binatang peliharaan Hermione. Crookshanks yang sangar saja bisa kutundukkan, apalagi Hermione.

Dengan pikiran segar seperti itu, aku pun memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat. Mendengkur bersama-sama Crookshanks di karpet Ruang Rekreasi yang bulunya sudah hilang timbul itu.

* * *

Usai kejadian di Ruang Rekreasi itu, hubunganku dengan Hermione memang belum mengalami perkembangan berarti. Beda halnya dengan ikatan persahabatanku dengan Crookshanks. Sejak malam itu, kucing jantan doyan makan itu selalu menyambutku dengan ngeongan manjanya setiap kali melihatku masuk Ruang Rekreasi.

Tingkah Crookshanks yang mendadak jadi memujaku itu tentu menimbulkan banyak dengung tanda tanya. Si kepala merah Weasley yang notabene selalu dimusuhi Crookshanks saja bertanya-tanya jurus apa yang kupakai sehingga kucing berekor sikat botol itu mau beramah tamah denganku.

"_Well_, itu semua tergantung amal perbuatan, Weasley," jawabku ringan ketika cowok berwajah penuh bintik itu menanyakan keganjilan tersebut. Menepuk keras-keras bahu Weasley hingga membuatnya nyaris terguling ke tungku perapian, aku kembali berkoar-koar santai.

"Dan tentu saja daya pesona yang tak pernah ada dalam genetikamu."

Menyeringai senang melihat perubahan ekspresi Weasley, aku bersiul-siul dan memasukkan tanganku ke dalam saku celana. Sepertinya hari ini bakal menjadi hari kemenanganku. Aku bisa terus melihat roman muka tolol itu seandainya bisa mempecundangi Weasley di uji coba Kiper baru. Uji coba yang aku yakin pasti dimenangkan olehku.

Ternyata, harapan cuma tinggal harapan. Aku, Cormac McLaggen yang jelas-jelas tersohor karena jago bermain Quidditch harus dipermalukan di depan umum. Empat lemparan Bludger yang melayang ke arahku bisa kutepis dengan mudah. Namun, di lemparan kelima, aku seperti disambar Mantra Confundus yang membuatku linglung dan tak bisa mendeteksi arah bola.

Belum habis rasa malu karena salah mengantisipasi lemparan, kemarahanku makin membumbung ketika si bego Weasley terpilih sebagai Kiper baru tim Quidditch Gryffindor. Ya ampun, ini benar-benar konspirasi berjamaah.

Harry Potter selaku Kapten tim sudah pasti lebih menganakemaskan sahabat baiknya itu. Pun begitu halnya dengan Ginny Weasley, adik perempuan si Weasley yang sudah pasti meluluskan ambisi abangnya dengan memberi lemparan kacangan yang gampang dihalau.

Dikipasi prasangka negatif seperti itu, tanpa tedeng aling-aling aku langsung menggebrak Potter dan mengeluhkan sikap berat sebelahnya. Hasilnya? Bisa ditebak saudara-saudara! Potter langsung menyanggah habis-habisan semua pradugaku itu.

Sebenarnya, yang paling menyakitkan bagiku bukanlah dalih Potter yang berbusa-busa itu melainkan hilangnya kesempatanku untuk unjuk gigi di depan Hermione. Aksi pamer yang sudah kurancang sampai tak tidur semalaman itu.

Kekecewaanku kian bertambah ketika dari sudut mataku yang memerah karena amarah aku melihat Hermione berlari dari tribun penonton dan langsung memeluk Weasley yang tengah menepuk-nepuk dadanya, mirip kingkong yang pernah hampir ditangkap pamanku, Tiberius McLaggen saat kami kemping di hutan belantara.

Seyogyanya, adegan rangkul-merangkul itu tak membuatku merana sebab sejak tahun pertama, mataku sudah bintitan menyaksikan dua orang itu berpeluk-pelukan di setiap kesempatan.

Namun, kali ini penderitaanku makin menggunung sebab Hermione merangkul Weasley dengan segenap perasaan cinta yang dimilikinya. Beda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya di mana gadis berambut kusut masai itu mendekap Weasley dengan kapasitas sebagai teman terbaiknya di dunia.

Menelan ludah yang rasanya sepahit bisa Acromantula, aku mencangklong sapu balap Firebolt edisi terbatas yang sengaja dibuat untukku. Meninggalkan lapangan latihan Quidditch dan dua sejoli yang tengah berpelukan erat seakan-akan tak ada hari esok untuk mereka.

Setibanya di ruang ganti pemain, aku meletakkan sapu balap kesayanganku di sudut loker dan mulai melepaskan kostum Quidditch yang aku kenakan. Seragam yang dibuat khusus untuk menyambut hari ini. Hari di mana seharusnya aku bisa menunjukkan jati diriku yang sebenarnya pada Hermione.

Melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi, aku membuka kran _shower_ dan mulai membilas bersih tubuhku. Selama menyabuni badan tegapku dengan sabun antiseptik, pikiranku menerawang ke satu sosok yang selama bertahun-tahun ini menghantuiku.

Hermione Granger...

Lagi-lagi Hermione mengacuhkanku. Untuk kesekian kalinya gadis bergigi besar itu memamerkan persahabatan hangatnya yang memuakkan di depanku, membuat dadaku seakan-akan dililit tali tambang ekstra besar.

_Sudah, lupakan saja dia. Cari gadis lain yang sepadan denganmu, gadis berdarah murni yang sesuai dengan kasta keluargamu. _

Seperti masa-masa sebelumnya, sisi egoku kembali menjerit gila-gilaan. Memerintahkanku untuk mengubur hasratku pada Hermione, penyihir kelahiran Muggle yang kejeniusannya setara dengan penyihir darah murni asal Skotlandia, Rowena Ravenclaw.

Memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat, menikmati siraman titik-titik air di wajahku, otakku membayangkan sosok Hermione yang melekat di benakku selama ini. Desir lembut air _shower_ mengiringi ingatanku tentang tawa cerah Hermione yang membahana dan senyum mengembangnya yang menghanyutkan.

Senyum dan tawa yang bukan ditujukan untukku tapi hanya untuk dua teman cowoknya yang menjengkelkan, Weasley dan Potter.

___Kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi?! Ayo, alihkan perhatianmu ke perempuan lain yang mencintaimu sebesar kau mencintainya._

Menggebrak kepalan tanganku di dinding kamar mandi yang basah, aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, berjuang mengusir bisikan ego laki-laki yang menguasaiku. Desakan yang meraung-raung menuntutku untuk secepatnya melupakan Hermione.

"Tidak! Aku Cormac McLaggen selalu dididik untuk pantang menyerah. Hal seperti ini tak bisa membuatku mundur dari pertempuran!" makiku lantang, memperbesar volume air _shower_ untuk melenyapkan semua busa sabun yang tertinggal.

Mematikan kran air, aku melangkah tegak keluar dari kamar mandi. Sembari mengeringkan tubuh dan memakai seragam Hogwarts, senyuman tegas terukir di bibirku. Apapun yang terjadi, tahun ini aku harus berhasil merebut cinta dan hati Hermione Granger.

Satu-satunya penyihir yang cocok untuk menjadi Nyonya McLaggen di masa depan...

* * *

Dewi Fortuna rupanya mendengar kumandang tekad yang kuutarakan di kamar mandi ruang ganti pemain itu. Terbukti ketika dua minggu usai ikrar tersebut, Profesor Slughorn mengundangku dan seluruh anggota Klub Slug untuk menghadiri pesta Natal istimewanya. Pesta Natal yang katanya akan dihadiri pejabat penting termasuk kenalan dan bekas anak didik Profesor Slughorn, penulis ahli vampir, Eldred Worple serta drakula nyentriknya, Sanguini.

Untuk menyemarakkan pesta tahunan itu, Profesor Slughorn membebaskan personel klubnya untuk membawa teman serta pasangan dari sesama anggota klub atau dari asrama lain.

Sedetik setelah pengumuman itu dibeberkan, aku langsung kejatuhan tawaran dari salah satu siswi favorit Profesor Slughorn, Flora Carrow. Gadis Slytherin yang sepanjang acara pertemuan tak henti-hentinya mengedipkan mata hijaunya ke arahku.

"Cormac, datang sebagai pasanganku di pesta Natal nanti ya?" rajuk Flora, tanpa malu melingkarkan lengan rampingnya di pundakku. Menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan gerakan sok akrab, Flora berancang-ancang mendudukkan pinggulnya di pangkuanku. Tindakan yang langsung kutangkal dengan buru-buru bangkit dari posisi dudukku.

"Aku sudah punya pasangan untuk ke pesta 20 Desember nanti," jawabku berbohong, menyingkirkan tangan Flora yang mulai kehilangan arah dan meraba-raba ke mana-mana.

Mata hijau zamrud Flora menyipit tak suka mendengar responku barusan. Menegakkan diri dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada, Flora menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Siapa? Bukan Padma Patil atau Lavender Brown kan? Atau jangan-jangan kau mengajak Ginevra Weasley? Yah, dia memang seksi sih, pas dengan seleramu," koar Flora sebal, menyambar jubah Hogwarts-nya yang tersungkur di kursi.

Aku hampir muntah mendengar tanggapan Flora tersebut. Ya ampun, Padma Patil dan Lavender Brown? Otakku pasti sudah rusak berat jika sampai mengajak dua mantanku itu ke pesta pribadi seperti ini.

Begitu juga halnya dengan Ginny Weasley. Kuakui, secara fisik dia memang cantik tapi dia bukan tipeku. Ginny Weasley tak pernah membuatku berdebar-debar atau panas dingin setiap kali aku melihatnya. Beda halnya dengan Hermione Granger yang mampu membuatku kelimpungan saban kali aku menatapnya.

"Bukan, pasanganku bukan mereka," ungkapku tegas, beranjak menuju pintu keluar ruang Klub Slug, menjauh dari salah satu teman sepermainanku di masa kecil itu.

Flora, seperti layaknya siswi Slytherin, tak mau mengalah sebelum keinginannya tercapai. Mencekal lenganku dengan kekuatan setara badak bercula satu, gadis berambut coklat itu mendelikkan matanya lebar-lebar, mengingatkanku akan mata peri rumahku yang sebesar Bludger.

"Jadi, siapa pasanganmu itu?" desis Flora histeris. Di sampingnya, saudari kembarnya, Hestia Carrow merengut masam. Aku yakin rayuannya untuk mengajak Blaise Zabini datang berpasangan ke pesta ditolak mentah-mentah oleh cowok berkulit gelap itu.

Hestia mungkin berdarah murni, status utama yang selalu menjadi bahan pertimbangan Zabini, namun cewek bertampang ketus itu bukanlah tipe gadis idaman Zabini. Dengar-dengar sih Zabini menyukai Ginny Weasley namun status Ginny sebagai darah pengkhianat membuat cowok asal Italia itu menyembunyikan minatnya.

"Cormaac! Siapa pasanganmu itu?!" bentak Flora bengis, membuat banyak kepala yang masih tertinggal di ruang Klub Slug menengok ke arah kami.

Tak tahan digerecoki gadis secerewet Flora, aku langsung menjawab tanpa pikir panjang. Memberitahukan satu nama yang memang ingin kuajak ke pesta bersama-sama sebagai pasangan.

"Hermione Granger."

Teriakan tak percaya Flora terdengar nyaring di ruangan luas itu. Gemanya bahkan membuat Profesor Slughorn yang tengah menata koleksi foto-foto bekas muridnya di lemari pajangan terpental keluar ruangan.

"Kau tak mungkin mengajaknya! Dia kan Darah Lum-"

"Kalau kau berani menyelesaikan ucapanmu itu, kupastikan lidahmu tak utuh lagi," ancamku berang, mengepalkan tangan sekencang-kencangnya. Meskipun Flora merupakan anak baptis ibuku, aku tak segan-segan mengulitinya jika penyihir berkulit pualam itu berani meledek Hermione dengan sebutan berbau rasisme itu.

Flora rupanya menyadari kesungguhan niatku itu. Mengkeret ketakutan, gadis tinggi langsing itu merapatkan tubuhnya ke saudara kembarnya, Hestia yang langsung mengalungkan tangannya dengan gerak protektif di pinggang saudarinya itu.

"Jangan bohong, Cormac. Kau tak mungkin mengajaknya," bantah Flora tak mau kalah. Sikap ngotot yang mau tak mau membuatku memutar mata. Merlin, bagaimana caranya membuat cewek kepala tembok ini mengerti dan menyerah?

"Itu benar. Cormac dan aku akan pergi ke pesta Natal sebagai pasangan."

Aku terperanjat mendengar pernyataan yang meluncur dari arah belakang punggungku itu. Menengok cepat, mata hijauku langsung bertatapan dengan iris coklat Hermione yang berkilat. Mengilaskan senyum manisnya, Hermione melingkarkan tangannya di lenganku, membuat tubuhku seketika menegang karena hasrat.

"Cormac sudah menjadi pasanganku. Jadi, Miss Carrow, sebaiknya kau mengincar cowok lain," tukas Hermione bersemangat, mengangkat hidung berbintik-bintiknya setinggi mungkin.

Jika Flora melongo dan menganga tak percaya, aku hanya bisa terdiam membeku seperti patung-patung Kaisar Romawi yang berbodi _six pack_ itu. Aku masih belum bisa percaya seutuhnya kalau Hermione, gadis yang kuidam-idamkan selama ini bersedia menjadi pasanganku di pesta Natal Klub Slug.

"Err, Cormac, Miss Granger. Kalau tak keberatan bisakah kalian keluar sebab ruangan ini mau dikunci. Kalian juga, Miss Carrow."

Teguran hangat Profesor Slughorn membuatku tersadar dari trans yang memusingkan. Mengangguk-angguk tak jelas, aku beringsut keluar dari ruangan klub, diikuti Hermione yang masih mengalungkan tangannya di lenganku.

Setibanya di depan koridor ruang Klub Slug, cengiran girangku belum juga menghilang. Kalau misalnya saat ini aku ditembak dengan mantra Avada Kedavra, mungkin aku mati dalam keadaan bahagia. Bahagia karena bisa berdekatan dengan si dia yang kupuja-puja.

"Nah, kalau begitu, sampai ketemu lagi tanggal 20 Desember nanti, Cormac," tutur Hermione, melambaikan tangannya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkanku yang masih tercengang-cengang kegirangan.

Saking senangnya, aku bahkan tak mencerna ucapan Hermione yang janggal itu. Ucapan yang menyiratkan seakan-akan kami tak tinggal di atap asrama yang sama. Tak berniat ambil pusing, aku pun bersiul-siul nyaring, beranjak menyusul Hermione menuju ke Ruang Rekreasi.

Sesampainya di Ruang Rekreasi, suka citaku kian beranak pinak. Belum tiga langkah masuk dari lubang lukisan si Nyonya Gemuk yang kali ini tengah bermain poker, aku mendengar Hermione membanggakan diri sebagai pasanganku di pesta Natal Klub Slug nanti. Pengumuman yang membuat Lavender dan kompatriotnya si Parvati Patil itu terkejut bukan main.

Senyumanku makin melebar ketika Weasley, saingan abadiku nyaris tersedak Cokelat Kodok yang disantapnya. Ekspresi kecut Weasley makin membuatku tak tahan untuk menari jingkrak-jingkrak di tengah ruangan.

Ha! Akhirnya si Weasley itu memahami bagaimana sakitnya rasa cemburu. Rasa yang sudah akrab denganku selama enam tahun terakhir ini.

Perjanjian datang ke pesta sebagai pasangan tak urung membuatku merasa diuntungkan. Aku pun makin agresif mendekati Hermione. Setiap pagi, aku setia menunggu Hermione di Ruang Rekreasi hanya untuk pergi sarapan bersama-sama dengannya. Usai makan pagi pun aku tak pernah luput menempel di samping Hermione, menjejerinya seperti seorang suami pengabdi.

Hermione sendiri sepertinya tak keberatan dengan parade kemesraan yang kutampilkan. Tak jarang ia mengelus jemariku atau melempariku dengan senyum manisnya yang hangat itu. Senyuman yang membuat matahari bersinar-sinar di padang hatiku.

Di lain pihak, Lavender sepertinya tak mau kalah saing denganku. Gadis yang terobsesi pada ramalan itu terus-menerus menggelayuti Weasley seperti ikan tersangkut kail. Aksi mereka bahkan lebih ganas dari adegan mesra yang kupersembahkan. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan jengah penonton, Lavender sering menyambar bibir Weasley dan melakukan adu gulat vertikal di koridor-koridor sekolah.

Jika aku selalu ngakak habis-habisan melihat tingkah mesum pasangan heboh itu, Hermione terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Ekspresi hambar dan seringai datar senantiasa terpajang di wajah manisnya. Perilaku Hermione yang adem-ayem itu membuatku mengambil kesimpulan kalau gadis bermata coklat itu tak lagi menyimpan perasaan suka pada si jerami Weasley.

Akhirnya, saat yang dinanti-nanti tiba juga. Di malam 20 Desember, aku yang sudah memakai jas pesta mewah berwarna hitam kelam tak henti-hentinya hilir-mudik di Ruang Rekreasi, menunggu Hermione yang masih berdandan di kamarnya. Potter sendiri sudah keluar sedari tadi, menjemput pasangannya, si penggila Nargle, Luna Lovegood yang tadi kulihat memakai baju pesta berkelap-kelip seperti lampu diskotik.

Malam itu, Ruang Rekreasi tak banyak dipadati murid-murid. Hanya ada lima siswa tahun ketiga yang bergelung di dekat perapian. Mengobrol sembari bermain kartu Exploding Snap. Gaung ledakan kartu sesekali mengisi keheningan ruangan, bersaing dengan derak kayu bakar yang menyala-nyala di perapian.

Kucing gendut Hermione, Crookshanks yang biasanya mendekam di kursi bulat empuk tak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Mungkin kucing cerdas blasteran hewan berbulu dunia sihir, Kneazle itu tengah berburu tikus got atau sedang menggelar musim kawin dengan Mrs Norris, kucing kesayangan penjaga sekolah Argus Filch.

Pun begitu juga halnya dengan Weasley. Cowok bermata biru yang setiap malam selalu nangkring di Ruang Rekreasi kali ini tak mempertontonkan hidung besarnya itu. Aku bertaruh Prefek cowok Gryffindor itu ngumpet karena tak mau gosong terbakar cemburu melihatku pergi bersama Hermione ke pesta.

Bunyi langkah menuruni tangga memaksaku untuk kembali fokus ke dunia nyata. Menengadahkan wajah, aku langsung tercekat melihat sosok anggun Hermione yang melenggang menuruni tangga.

Demi otot perutku yang rata, malam ini Hermione sungguh-sungguh mempesona. Gaun setengah lutut warna krem merah muda yang dipakainya membuat tubuh mungilnya berpendar-pendar penuh cahaya. Riasan wajahnya yang tak terlalu tebal kian menonjolkan sisi manisnya. Sisi yang membuatku nyaris membanjiri Ruang Rekreasi dengan air liurku.

Tersenyum kecil menonton keterpanaanku, Hermione menyodorkan tangannya ke arahku. Membalas senyumannya, aku menyambut uluran tangannya dan menundukkan wajahku untuk mencium tangan Hermione yang seharum bunga. Ciuman hangat yang membuat wajah Hermione disaput rona merah muda.

Menggandeng tangan Hermione, dengan jantan aku mengiringinya pergi ke ruang pesta yang diselenggarakan di kantor Profesor Slughorn yang luas. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku yang sedikit gugup berusaha memancing percakapan. Berhubung Hermione irit bicara, aku mendominasi pembicaraan dengan mengungkapkan aneka kelebihanku. Termasuk prestasi 10 Tangkapan Hebat Nonstop yang pernah kuraih.

Saking getolnya mempertontonkan keunggulanku, aku tak sadar ketika rangkaian _mistletoe_ perlahan-lahan merambati area sekitar kami. Dalam waktu singkat, tumbuhan merambat berbuah putih yang di Hogwarts telah diperkuat dengan pupuk sihir itu menjerat dan menghambat pergerakan kami.

"Oh tidak. _Mistletoe_. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" keluh Hermione panik menyaksikan tanaman sihir itu melingkar dan menjalar-jalar di atas kepalanya.

Kepanikan Hermione itu tak urung membuatku menahan senyum geli. Tuhan di surga rupanya memberkati perjuanganku mendekati Hermione. Buktinya, _mistletoe_ ini berbaik hati mengurungku bersama Hermione. Memberiku peluang untuk mencium gadis yang sangat kucintai ini.

"Sebagai penyihir terpintar di angkatan, kau tentu tahu resep untuk keluar dari penjara _mistletoe_ bukan?" tanyaku nakal, tak kuasa menyembunyikan seringaian serigala dan binar menggoda yang mulai berdansa di iris hijauku.

Dua alis coklat Hermione melesat ke atas mendengar reaksiku itu. Bibir indahnya, bibir yang sejak lama menghiasi alam mimpiku mengerucut ke depan, menunjukkan sinyal ogah-ogahan yang kentara.

"Tentu aku tahu, Cormac. Tapi kan-"

Aku yang sudah terbakar gairah tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyentak pinggang Hermione, memaksanya merapat ke dadaku. Tak mempedulikan teriakan kagetnya, aku langsung menyegel bibirnya dengan bibirku dalam ciuman yang panjang, panas dan antusias.

Kendati sulur-sulur _mistletoe_ yang merayapi kami mulai menghilang, aku belum berhenti menjarah bibir Hermione. Mengunci tubuhnya dengan lengan kananku yang kekar dan kuat, aku melumat dan melahap bibir Hermione dengan bersemangat. Tangan kiriku yang tak mau ketinggalan berpartisipasi ikut mengusap lembut leher dan garis rahang Hermione.

Meninggalkan mulut Hermione untuk memberinya kesempatan bernapas, aku menyusuri jejak bibirku di lehernya yang berdenyut. Sembari mencium dan menggigit lembut, aku mendesahkan namanya berulang-ulang. Erangan yang terputus ketika Hermione mendorong dadaku dengan sekuat tenaga.

Aku yang masih terbenam dalam hasrat tak bisa berbuat banyak ketika Hermione berderap pergi meninggalkanku. Berlari secepat kuda gila, Hermione melesat pergi ke ruang pesta. Meninggalkanku yang masih sibuk mencerna setan apa yang membuat Hermione terbirit-birit seperti itu.

"Hei, McLaggen. Ngapain kau bengong di situ?"

Teguran tajam Blaise Zabini efektif menyadarkanku dari kebingungan yang melanda. Berdeham salah tingkah, aku pelan-pelan membalikkan badan dan bertatapan langsung dengan raut heran yang terpajang di wajah angkuh Zabini. Di sampingnya, senior Ravenclaw, Cho Chang yang mengenakan cheongsam merah bermotif ular naga tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kau datang dengan Cho Chang?" tanyaku asal-asalan, berharap bisa melupakan kegundahanku atas aksi ngacir Hermione barusan. Pertanyaan bego yang pastilah dianggap sinis oleh Zabini. Terbukti ketika penyihir bertulang pipi tinggi itu menatapku dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat, McLaggen," tandas Zabini, mengangkat tangannya yang terjalin dengan jemari lentik Cho yang untuk kesempatan kali ini dicat warna merah persik.

Menyeringai arogan, Zabini tanpa basa-basi meninggalkanku. Pasangannya, si Cho itu masih punya sedikit tata krama. Melempar senyum singkat, Cho mengikuti jejak pongah Zabini yang langkahnya sok dipanjang-panjangkan itu.

Mendengus gusar, aku membuntuti pasangan itu menuju ruangan pesta Natal di kantor Profesor Slughorn. Dasar Zabini, penyihir sialan itu benar-benar tak menganggapku sebagai teman sejak aku memasuki asrama Gryffindor. Padahal, sewaktu kecil kami benar-benar lengket dan tak terpisahkan, persis seperti kembar beda telur. Tapi sekarang, melihat mukaku saja Zabini langsung bereaksi seperti habis menelan Stinksap satu kontainer.

Saat kami tiba di ruangan pesta yang sudah dipadati banyak tamu, mataku langsung mengembara mencari bayangan Hermione. Usaha basa-basi Profesor Slughorn yang berusaha memperkenalkanku ke tamu-tamunya kusambut dengan uluran seadanya. Titik fokus perhatianku masih terpusat pada Hermione yang kulihat tengah berbicara serius dengan Potter di sudut ruangan.

Tersenyum ramah ke arah Profesor Slughorn dan tamu elitnya, aku undur diri dengan alasan ingin menjamah makanan di meja panjang. Melepas kepergianku dengan berat hati, Profesor Slughorn melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menyuruh-nyuruh Neville Longbottom yang tengah kepayahan mengangkut baki berisi minuman Butterbeer dan Firewhiskey.

Bergerak cepat menuju sudut ruangan, aku kembali menelan kekecewaan ketika Hermione menghilang seakan-akan dirinya ber-Disapparate. Keapesanku kian bertambah ketika aku yang senewen berat tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung menyantap _snack_ bulat yang disorongkan seorang pelayan ke arahku.

Potter yang terkesima melihatku menggasak camilan bundar itu akhirnya buka suara. Terbatuk-batuk kecil, Potter memberitahuku bahwa benda yang kumakan barusan adalah _dragon tartare_, penganan yang dibuat dari daging naga. Camilan yang berfungsi untuk membuat napas pemakannya berbau seperti bangkai naga busuk.

Tak ayal, pemaparan itu membuat perutku berontak. Tepat di saat aku muntah, guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Profesor Severus Snape nongol di hadapanku. Muntahanku yang banyaknya nggak ketulungan itu pun mengotori sepatu hitam butut Profesor Snape yang perlu disol dengan Mantra Reparo tingkat tinggi itu.

Buntutnya, Profesor Snape pun berkeriut marah dan memberiku hukuman detensi selama sebulan. Membuatku tak bisa pulang ke McLaggen Manor saat liburan Natal nanti.

Aku pikir, kesedihanku berhenti sampai di situ tapi ternyata aku salah besar. Sehabis memuntahi sepatu usang Profesor Snape, aku memang berdiam diri di kamar mandi. Merenungi nasib sekaligus menemani Marcus Belby yang ditugaskan Profesor Slughorn untuk membersihkan kloset toiletnya. Setelah pesta usai, aku pun keluar dari tempat bersemediku itu, berjalan menuju asrama Gryffindor sambil memasang tampang kalah.

Bahuku yang merosot muram kembali tegak berdiri ketika lantunan suara Hermione mengalun di kupingku. Berindap-indap tanpa suara, aku mendekat ke arah Hermione yang tengah berbincang intensif dengan sobat baiknya, si Potter itu. Menajamkan kupingku, aku berupaya menangkap esensi pembicaraan mereka yang tampaknya berubah menjadi perdebatan hangat itu.

"Merlin, Cormac McLaggen kegatelan sekali. Ia sepertinya punya tentakel lebih banyak dari cumi-cumi raksasa di Danau Hitam."

Dahiku mengernyit mendengar sindiran itu. Apa mungkin tindakan agresifku membuat Hermione mencicit ketakutan sehingga sampai menyamakanku yang sempurna ini dengan makhluk berlendir seperti cumi-cumi raksasa?

"Kau sih pakai mengajak McLaggen segala ke pesta," tukas Potter, menyeringai kecil sembari mengacak-acak rambut kelamnya yang berantakan itu. Rambut jabrik yang sepertinya tak pernah disentuh sisir sejak diciptakan ke dunia enam belas tahun lalu itu.

Desahan pelan Hermione terdengar jelas di bordes yang sepi itu. Menggamit lengan Potter dan mengajaknya berjalan kembali, Hermione memberi tanggapan yang membuatku naik pitam. Jawaban yang menjadikan gelegak kecemburuan dan konspirasi balas dendam kembali mendidih di dasar hatiku.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengajak Zacharias Smith. Tapi nggak jadi."

Zacharias Smith? Si bawel Hufflepuff itu?! Cowok pirang yang sama sekali nggak ada bagus-bagusnya itu? Cowok tukang kritik yang belum pernah merasakan panasnya tonjokan superku itu?

Rancangan aksi balas dendam yang bakal kugelontorkan ke diri Zacharias Smith membuatku tak sadar dengan kalimat lain yang sayup-sayup diucapkan Hermione. Kalimat menyakitkan yang baru aku ketahui beberapa bulan kemudian.

Kalimat pengakuan Hermione yang berujung pada sumpah mengerikan yang terus kusesali setiap hari...

* * *

Usai pesta Natal yang berjalan kurang lancar itu, aku tetap gigih memperjuangkan rekonsiliasi hubunganku dengan Hermione. Di pagi hari awal Januari, usai sesi liburan Natal yang terpaksa kujalani di Hogwarts, aku sengaja menemui Hermione di Ruang Rekreasi dan meminta maaf secara jantan atas sikap lancangku yang menciuminya tanpa izin.

Pada awalnya, kuduga Hermione bakal sulit membuka pintu maafnya, namun ketakutanku tak terbukti. Secara mengejutkan, selain menerima kata maafku, gadis berparas manis itu juga mengajakku untuk berkencan dengannya. Ajakan yang sempat membuatku membeku selama beberapa menit.

"Kencan? Maksudmu pacaran begitu?" tanyaku bego, menggaruk-garuk rambut kawatku yang tak gatal dan selalu berbau harum itu.

Mengangguk berkali-kali, Hermione mengilaskan senyum menghipnotisnya. Senyuman yang selama enam tahun ini selalu kuharap-harapkan. Menggenggam jemariku yang gemetaran karena rasa senang, Hermione mendekatkan kepala berambut semaknya ke lenganku yang terbalut jubah hitam Hogwarts.

"Iya, seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau kencan pertama kita berlangsung di Hogsmeade, pekan depan?" bisik Hermione malu-malu.

Selayaknya seorang McLaggen yang terjerat birahi, aku tak menjawab pertanyaan Hermione dengan kata-kata melainkan dengan perbuatan. Tanpa permisi, aku mendekap Hermione erat-erat dan mengulum bibirnya dengan antusias. Menelan semua protes dan erangan yang meluncur dari mulut mungilnya.

"Ehemm!"

Dehaman dan dengusan keras yang terdengar dari arah belakang membuat ciuman panasku terpotong di tengah jalan. Menggeram bete, aku menggigit lembut bibir bawah Hermione dan melepaskan pelukanku, membiarkan Hermione berjuang menata napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Bermesraan di pagi hari sih boleh-boleh saja, tapi jangan di depan pintu keluar masuk dong. Kami kan jadi tak bisa keluar," cibir Lavender pedas, memelototi kami seraya mengencangkan pegangannya di pinggang Weasley.

Jika Hermione memerah malu, aku cengar-cengir tak berdosa menyaksikan perubahan ekspresi dan warna muka Weasley. Dari merah membara menjadi pucat ala susu basi dan berakhir dengan warna ungu terong busuk. Waduh, sepertinya si Weasley benar-benar murka dengan ciuman membaraku barusan.

"Lebih baik kita pergi ke Aula Besar, Lav," seru Weasley ketus, menggamit pundak Lavender yang mengikik kesenangan. Melirik judes ke arah Hermione, Weasley mengangkat mukanya tinggi-tinggi dan melangkah maju. Tak menyadari jegalan kaki yang kulayangkan secepat kilat.

"Wadoww!"

Aku hampir tertawa gelak-gelak melihat Weasley terguling ke luar lubang pintu karena jegalan kakiku itu. Di belakangnya, pacar barunya, Lavender merepet panik, menghambur maju untuk menengok kondisi cowok menyedihkan yang tengah mengaduh-aduh kesakitan itu.

"Rasain, siapa suruh berjalan sambil mengangkat muka. Jadi tak melihat ada kerikil di bawah sepatu kan," sindirku halus di sela-sela kikik geli yang melompat dari tenggorokanku.

Mendecak-decakkan lidahnya, Hermione menatapku dengan sorot setengah geli setengah tak percaya. Membenahi posisi ranselnya yang merosot karena kelebihan beban, Hermione menatapku penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau itu ya, sepertinya tak cocok berada di Gryffindor. Setelah kuamati, semua sifat-sifatmu itu layak membuatmu menjadi penghuni Slytherin."

Mengambil tas Hermione yang tersampir di bahu kanannya, aku menaikkan sebelah alisku yang mengundang itu. Membawa dua tas dalam satu cangklongan, aku menggamit tangan Hermione dan mengajaknya keluar Ruang Rekreasi.

"Sifat-sifat seperti apa?" tanyaku sok polos, mencermati wajah cerdasnya yang berbinar-binar. Wajah yang membuatku merasa diliputi kehangatan yang tak terkira.

"Arogan, licik, mau menang sendiri, megalomania, kegatelan," balas Hermione, mengacungkan jari-jarinya saat menyebutkan tabiatku yang dipelajarinya.

Tergelak pelan, aku mengalungkan lenganku yang menganggur di pundaknya, makin merapatkan tubuh Hermione ke dalam dekapanku. Merasakan bahu Hermione menegang sekaku papan, jemariku mengusap-usap lembut. Mengirimkan sinyal perasaan istimewa yang kusimpan untuknya. Perasaan yang meluap-luap seiring dengan pertambahan usia dan masa.

Setelah sekian lama kuelus mesra, punggung Hermione yang tadinya keras dan kaku mulai melunak. Dengkuran seperti anak kucing pun melesak dari kerongkongannya. Erangan lirih yang jelas-jelas membuat imajinasi nakalku melayang ke mana-mana.

_"Merlin, Cormac McLaggen kegatelan sekali. Ia sepertinya punya tentakel lebih banyak dari cumi-cumi raksasa di Danau Hitam."_

Sindiran Hermione memaksaku untuk mengendalikan libido yang sudah melonjak ke ambang maksimum itu. Menahan diri untuk tak merenggut bibir Hermione dalam ciuman paksa yang menuntut, aku mengalihkan hasrat dengan menciumi puncak kepala Hermione yang seharum almond.

Mengusap-usapkan pipiku di rambutnya, aku menggumamkan namanya berkali-kali. Nama seorang gadis yang sangat berarti bagiku. Seorang gadis yang membuatku mampu melakukan apapun termasuk mengkhianati tradisi keluargaku.

Ya, seperti layaknya priyayi McLaggen lainnya, seharusnya aku masuk ke asrama Slytherin. Sejak zaman nenek moyangku dulu, Slytherin merupakan sarang bersekolah abadi bagi keluarga McLaggen yang berdarah murni. Namun, adat istiadat itu harus terputus di tanganku yang memilih masuk ke asrama saingan Slytherin, Gryffindor.

Awalnya, saat masuk ke kompartemen Hogwarts Express dan bergabung bersama rombongan teman sejak kecilku, Blaise Zabini dan si kembar Carrow, tekad bulatku untuk bergabung di armada Slytherin masih sekuat baja luar angkasa.

Namun, keinginan untuk belajar di Slytherin terkikis ketika acara Topi Seleksi dimulai. Saat nama Hermione dipanggil, mataku tak pernah luput mengawasi pergerakannya. Tatkala Topi Seleksi mengucapkan Gryffindor, hatiku langsung berubah haluan. Tekad untuk masuk Gryffindor dan tinggal seatap dengan Hermione apapun yang terjadi terus menyala di dalam benakku.

Begitulah, saat namaku dipanggil dan Topi Seleksi diletakkan di atas kepalaku, aku terus-menerus membisikkan kalimat 'tolong masukkan aku ke Gryffindor'. Permohonanku itu sempat membuat topi rombeng tersebut terkejut mengingat semua anggota keluargaku selalu terdampar di Slytherin. Namun, kuatnya tekadku membuat topi buluk milik Godric Gryffindor itu mengalah dan mengabulkan permintaanku.

Saat aku diputuskan masuk Gryffindor, dengung _shock_ bergema di ruangan. Si kembar Carrow yang sudah duluan duduk di meja Slytherin bahkan menumpahkan jus labu kuning mereka, membasahi seragam Kapten Quidditch Slytherin, Marcus Flint yang sangar itu.

Blaise Zabini, yang masih teronggok di dalam antrian menatapku keheranan. Sedetik kemudian, roman bingungnya berganti kebencian. Dan, detik itu pulalah hubungan persahabatanku dengan cowok blasteran Italia-China itu retak untuk selamanya.

Tapi, renggangnya pertemananku maupun kemarahan orangtuaku tak ada artinya dengan kebahagiaan yang kuraih. Kendati beberapa tahun sebelumnya aku gigit jari karena tak bisa berdekatan dengan Hermione, kesabaranku kini berbuah manis. Hermione akhirnya menjadi milikku. Milikku yang tak bisa diganggu gugat.

Menghentikan langkahku di depan kelas Mantra, aku menangkupkan wajah Hermione dengan kedua tanganku. Setelah puas memandangi detail wajahnya yang mengkerut bingung, aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menciumi hidung serta kelopak matanya. Menikmati keharuman dan kelembutan kulitnya yang seperti beludru, aku pun membisikkan isi hatiku padanya. Isi hati yang kusimpan selama ini.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hermione. Selalu dan untuk selamanya."

Menyapukan bibirku selintas di bibir Hermione yang agak bergetar, aku mengacak rambut lebatnya dan membimbing Hermione masuk ke dalam kelas. Kebahagiaanku yang mengangkasa membuatku tak menghiraukan perubahan ekspresi yang membayang di wajah Hermione.

Ekspresi bersalah dan berdosa yang baru aku ketahui alasannya beberapa bulan kemudian.

* * *

Rupanya, bukan hanya aku dan Hermione saja yang merasakan indahnya percintaan masa remaja. Si Weasley dan Lavender juga latah mencicipi pengalaman nikmat serupa.

Pasangan spektakuler itu bahkan lebih heboh dari kami. Jika aku hanya mencuri-curi ciuman dari Hermione di tempat tersembunyi, Lavender dan Weasley tak sungkan adu bibir di tempat umum.

Hermione sendiri, meski masih sering meringis jijik melihat aksi ciuman itu tak banyak berkomentar. Jika kupancing tentang perasaannya pada Weasley, gadisku yang cerdas itu lebih banyak mengalihkan perhatianku ke sudut lain. Terkadang Hermione mengajukan pertanyaan mengenai keluargaku di saat aku mulai mengorek informasi mengenai hubungannya dengan si Weasley.

Meski sedikit merasa aneh, aku berusaha berpikiran positif pada Hermione. Mungkin gadisku itu tak mau ngobrol tentang Weasley karena jengah dengan tingkah polah cowok berbintik-bintik itu yang tak malu berbuat asusila di depan umum.

Begitulah, disokong rasa bahagia, aku mengenyahkan segala macam pikiran buruk mengenai Hermione dan Weasley. Aku memfokuskan diri untuk membahagiakan gadisku itu.

Setiap kali kami pergi ke Hogsmeade, aku selalu memanjakan Hermione dan membelikannya semua barang yang diinginkannya. Saat minum-minum di kedai Three Broomsticks pun aku selalu memesan minuman kesukaan Hermione, Butterbeer dengan sedikit cipratan air jahe.

Pada mulanya, Hermione sempat terheran-heran mengetahui aku sangat memahami dirinya sampai ke hal terkecil sekalipun. Menjawab pertanyaannya itu, aku hanya tersenyum hangat dan memeluknya erat-erat. Membisikkan fakta bahwa sejak tahun pertama aku selalu memasang mata dan mengawasinya lekat-lekat.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Hermione. Tahukah kau, bahwa setiap ulang tahun dan Natal, doa terbesarku adalah mendapatkanmu," gumamku lembut, mengusap-usap pipi halusnya yang merona merah jambu.

Mata coklat Hermione terlihat berkaca-kaca mendengar pengakuanku itu. Menyurukkan wajahnya di dadaku yang berdetak teratur, Hermione sedikit terisak. Tangis pelan yang saat itu kukira sebagai sedu sedan bahagia.

Praduga yang ternyata sama sekali berbeda dengan kenyataan sebenarnya. Fakta yang disembunyikan Hermione dariku. Fakta yang terbongkar sehari setelah malam kematian Kepala Sekolah Profesor Albus Dumbledore.

Siang terkutuk yang menjadi tirai pembuka hancurnya perjalanan hidupku.

* * *

Di malam 30 Juni, tidur pulasku terusik dengan gedoran beruntun di depan pintu kamar. Mengerjapkan mata, aku menguap lebar dan menyingkap selimut merah marunku. Keempat teman sekamarku yang lain, yang juga terbangun paksa menggerutu panjang-pendek dan membenahi piama mereka yang awut-awutan.

Mengambil tongkat sihirku yang kuletakkan di nakas dekat ranjang, dengan malas-malasan aku merenggangkan tangan. Gerakan malas yang berubah waspada tatkala teriakan Seamus Finnigan terdengar keras dari balik pintu.

"Bangun! Hogwarts dalam keadaan gawat. Profesor Dumbledore meninggal dunia."

Gerutuan teman sekamarku berubah menjadi gaung terkejut. Terbirit-birit membuka pintu kamar, kami langsung dihadang wajah Finnigan yang pucat pasi seperti drakula kekurangan darah.

"Meninggal? Apa Profesor Dumbledore sakit?" tanyaku ragu-ragu, menghitung dalam hati berapa usia penyihir bermata biru atraktif itu. Jika perhitunganku tak salah, Profesor Dumbledore tahun ini memasuki usia 115 tahun.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Finnigan mengeluarkan suara tercekat seperti tikus terjepit perangkap. Menunjuk ke arah jendela, Finnigan membeberkan fakta yang membuat kami terperangah tak percaya.

"Tidak. Profesor Dumbledore wafat karena serangan Death Eater. Lihat saja Tanda Kegelapan di angkasa sana."

Menghambur bersama-sama menuju jendela, kami terbelalak melihat gambar tengkorak dengan ular menjulur dari mulutnya. Tanda Kegelapan, simbol yang identik dengan sosok penyihir hitam paling ditakuti. Penyihir hitam yang berpuluh tahun lalu sempat menjadi momok mengerikan bagi penyihir ras murni yang netral dan enggan mendukung rezimnya.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Death Eater memasuki Hogwarts," salah satu teman sekamarku yang berambut coklat kemerahan mengeluh ketakutan. Bahunya sedikit bergidik membayangkan nasib penyihir kelahiran Muggle seperti dirinya.

Hermione!

Ingatanku tentang Hermione dan kekhawatiran luar biasa mengenai nasibnya membuatku berlari secepat kuda terbang menuju Ruang Rekreasi yang kosong melompong. Tersadar kalau Hermione yang aktif dalam gerakan Laskar Dumbledore pastilah terlibat pertikaian dengan Death Eater, aku langsung melesat menuju Aula Besar. Sesampainya di Aula Besar, langkahku terhenti menyaksikan kerusakan mengerikan yang terjadi di tempat kami biasa menyantap makanan itu.

Bangku-bangku yang biasanya tersusun rapi di antara empat meja panjang kini terbalik berserakan. Kandil-kandil besar berisi lilin sihir hancur tak berbekas. Yang paling mengenaskan, singgasana milik Profesor Dumbledore pecah berkeping-keping, begitu juga dengan meja dan bangku para guru.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

Aku berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesurupan, mencari dan meneriakkan nama Hermione di tengah-tengah kerumunan murid berbagai asrama yang menangis pilu di sekitar Aula Besar.

Aksi panikku baru teredam ketika Kepala Asramaku, Profesor Minerva McGonagall yang tampak berduka dan bercucuran air mata mengajak kami semua ke halaman depan untuk menghapus Tanda Kegelapan yang menaungi kastil.

Di dalam keheningan mencekam itu, seluruh penghuni kastil, minus anak-anak Slytherin yang meringkuk berbisik-bisik di sudut halaman, kami beramai-ramai mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke udara. Mengirimkan cahaya putih yang lambat-laun membesar dan mengusir tanda menjijikkan itu.

Seirama dengan lenyapnya Tanda Kegelapan itu, selubung gelap yang membungkus Hogwarts pun memudar, digantikan dengan temaram rembulan yang menyorot jenazah Profesor Dumbledore yang terbaring kaku di bawah Menara Astronomi.

Jasad tanpa roh yang tengah ditangisi Potter dan dua teman baiknya, Hermione serta Weasley.

Melihat tangisan Hermione yang mengiba, aku didera keinginan untuk menghambur dan memeluknya lekat-lekat. Namun, asaku untuk mengurangi beban kesedihannya terpaksa kukubur ketika Weasley yang tergugu mendekap Hermione dalam rengkuhannya.

Membuang muka, aku berusaha menjinakkan amarah dan kecemburuan yang merajai otakku. Aku berusaha merapalkan kata-kata bahwa pelukan itu hanyalah ungkapan kesedihan antar sahabat. Meski Weasley baru putus dari Lavender dua hari lalu, aku tetap percaya pada Hermione. Aku yakin, Hermione tak akan pernah berkhianat dan menusukku dari belakang.

Tak lama setelah Tanda Kegelapan menghilang, Profesor McGonagall dibantu staf pengajar lainnya membimbing seluruh murid untuk kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Menengok ke arah Hermione yang tengah dipeluk Weasley untuk terakhir kalinya, dengan berat hati aku melangkahkan kakiku kembali ke dalam kastil.

Sepanjang malam itu, aku dan teman-teman sekamarku tak bisa tidur. Begitu juga halnya dengan anak-anak Gryffindor lain yang memilih bergosip di Ruang Rekreasi. Membahas kabar burung yang menyatakan bahwa Si-Kau-Tahu-Siapa telah bangkit kembali. Berita yang membuat batinku makin tak menentu memikirkan nasib kaum Hermione yang pastilah menjadi target pembantaian utama jika Voldemort kembali berjaya.

Ketika Hermione dan Weasley kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi jelang subuh, aku tetap tak bisa memeluk dan mengutarakan keprihatinanku. Dipandu si rambut merah Ginny Weasley, teman-teman perempuan Hermione langsung memboyong Hermione ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

Menatap sosok Hermione Cs yang menghilang di atas tangga, aku mendesah lelah. Sepertinya aku harus bersabar dan menunggu momen pas untuk menunjukkan peranku sebagai seorang kekasih budiman dan perhatian. Mungkin, seusai sarapan aku bisa menghibur dan memberi semangat pada Hermione yang tengah berduka.

Usai membulatkan rencana itu, kantuk pun menyerangku, memaksaku untuk beringsut menuju ke kamar untuk beristirahat sejenak. Istirahat yang ternyata berujung pada sesi tidur pulas berjam-jam.

Terbangun karena geraman Crookshanks yang mendengkur di atas dadaku, aku sedikit kelabakan menyadari matahari sudah meninggi. Mengumpat keras karena tidur lama seperti kelelawar, aku mengangkat Crookshanks yang mendesis sebal dan bergegas membersihkan diri di kamar mandi.

Memungut tongkat sihirku, aku mengeringkan diri dan memakai seragam Hogwarts dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan. Hari ini memang tak ada pelajaran mengingat tahun ajaran telah berakhir tapi aku tak mau kehilangan peluang menyenangkan hati Hermione. Bagiku, setiap detik, menit dan jam sangat berarti untuk membuat Hermione tersenyum kembali.

Meninggalkan Crookshanks yang masih melingkar sambil melotot di atas bantalku, aku membanting pintu hingga menutup. Berlari menuruni tangga, aku membenahi dasiku yang kedodoran.

Siang itu, Ruang Rekreasi tak berpenghuni, begitu juga halnya dengan kamar tidurku. Teman sekamarku pasti enggan membangunkanku karena aku pernah menghajar mereka sewaktu aku dibangunkan paksa di tahun kedua. Saat ini, teman-teman sekamarku dan murid lainnya pastilah sedang berdiskusi sambil makan siang di Aula Besar.

Saat berbelok di koridor menuju Aula Besar, aku berhenti mendadak melihat Hermione tengah berdiri berdua bersama Potter di dekat balkon koridor. Punggung Hermione terlihat merosot dan layu. Begitu juga dengan bahu Potter yang bergetar, getaran yang pastilah disebabkan duka cita mendalam.

Berjingkat-jingkat mendekat, aku berusaha tak mengagetkan mereka. Dalam setiap langkah pelanku, aku bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang melesat dibawa hembusan angin musim panas.

"Apa kau serius mau ikut bersamaku mencari Horcrux Voldemort, Hermione?"

Lajuku sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan janggal Potter itu. Horcrux Voldemort? Apa pula maksudnya itu? Kenapa juga Hermione harus pergi bersama Potter untuk memburu benda aneh itu? Apa mereka bermaksud melawan bayang-bayang kebangkitan si Kau-Tahu-Siapa itu?

Dari belakang, kulihat punggung Hermione yang tadi sedikit sayu menegak sedikit. Untaian rambut lebatnya agak berkibar ditimpa belaian angin yang menderu. Di bawah tatapan penasaranku, kulihat Hermione meremas jemari Potter yang terpancang di beton balkon.

"Aku serius, Harry. Aku akan pergi mencari Horcrux bersamamu dan Ron."

Emosiku sedikit naik mendengar keterangan barusan. Pergi bersama Potter masih bisa kumaklumi tapi bertualang bersama Weasley? Jangan mimpi aku mau merestui. Mana bisa aku mengizinkan kekasihku jalan-jalan bersama cowok yang pernah dicintainya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan McLaggen? Kau kan pacaran dengannya."

Ha! Potter rupanya pintar juga. Ia masih ingat bahwa aku, Cormac McLaggen adalah pacar satu-satunya Hermione. Sebagai pacar, aku tentu punya andil dalam menentukan langkah kehidupan Hermione selanjutnya bukan?

Desahan berat Hermione yang terbawa angin merasuk ke kupingku. Entah kenapa saat itu debar jantungku semakin bertalu-talu. Tanpa bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata aku merasa dicekam ketakutan tak beralasan.

"Aku akan putus dengannya, Harry. Itu solusi terbaik."

Jawaban Hermione kontan menjadikan duniaku terbalik. Putus denganku? Bagaimana mungkin Hermione memilih jalan sesat seperti itu? Setelah semua hal dan peristiwa menyenangkan yang kami bagi bersama.

Mataku yang berair karena tikaman rasa sakit menyipit menyaksikan Potter mengusap-usap rambut berantakan Hermione. Surai coklat lebat yang selama enam bulan terakhir ini selalu aku puja dengan penuh cinta.

"McLaggen pasti marah-marah. Kau sih, mendekatinya seperti itu. Jadi runyam begini kan. Belum lagi dengan Mantra Confundus yang kau lemparkan saat uji coba Kiper itu."

Mantra Confundus di uji coba Kiper?

Memoriku langsung melayang ke momen di mana aku dipermalukan habis-habisan di uji coba Kiper baru Quidditch itu. Jadi, prediksiku bahwa aku diserang Mantra Confundus bukan praduga palsu semata?

Tapi, untuk apa Hermione menyerangku dengan Mantra Confundus? Apa mungkin Hermione melakukan hal memuakkan itu untuk memuluskan mimpi si sableng Weasley itu?

Di saat otak dan batinku berperang memikirkan alasan logis di balik rapalan Mantra Confundus itu, kalimat selanjutnya yang melesat dari bibir Hermione benar-benar meledakkan amarahku.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Harry. Tadinya aku berniat membuat Ron cemburu. Tapi-"

Raungan murkaku yang meloncat bersamaan dengan pengakuan itu membuat kedua sahabat yang tengah berbicara empat mata itu melonjak terkejut. Mengepalkan tanganku sekuat-kuatnya, otakku berdesing mencerna fakta yang disodorkan Hermione. Gadis yang selama ini kukira mencintaiku apa adanya.

_"Tadinya aku berniat membuat Ron cemburu."_

Pernyataan itu membuatku tersadar dari belenggu cinta buta yang membelitku selama ini. Jadi, Hermione mendekatiku dan bersedia menjadi pacarku hanya untuk membuat Weasley cemburu?! Setelah Weasley jomblo karena putus dari Lavender, Hermione dengan santainya bersiap putus dariku. Mendepakku seperti rongsokan yang tak berguna.

Hermione yang kaget melihat kedatanganku tampak memucat. Beringsut-ingsut ke arahku, tampak ngeri melihat aura kemarahan yang berkobar dari setiap molekul tubuhku, Hermione memanggil namaku. Panggilan yang dulu sempat membuatku berbunga-bunga.

Dulu, sebelum kutahu gadis seperti apa Hermione Jean Granger itu.

"Cormac," ujar Hermione pelan, mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku yang memerah menahan luapan amarah. Berjengit takut-takut dan dipenuhi rasa bersalah, Hermione berupaya mengurangi jarak di antara kami.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama kecilku, Granger," sentakku kasar, menepis tangannya yang terjulur ke arahku.

Hermione hanya mengembik ngeri mendengar geraman brutal dalam intonasi suaraku. Potter yang masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya bergerak sedikit dalam sikap defensif. Walau terlihat tak mau ikut campur dalam masalah internal kami, Potter tetap memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyelamatkan Hermione dari bencana yang bisa kutimbulkan.

"Cormac, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud-"

"Ya, kau jelas punya maksud, Granger! Kau sengaja berpacaran denganku hanya untuk membuat Weasley cemburu dan menaruh perhatian padamu. Kau munafik hipokrit, Granger," hardikku tajam, tak menghiraukan bayangan air mata di iris coklat Hermione.

"Bukan. Kau salah, Cormac. Aku-"

"Oho, aku salah begitu? Dan kau si jenius yang selalu benar? Granger, kau membuatku muak," bentakku garang, meludah ke lantai batu di antara kami. Tak menggubris seruan marah Potter maupun kesiap _shock_ Hermione.

_"Tadinya aku ingin mengajak Zacharias Smith. Tapi nggak jadi."_

Sekelebatan kenangan yang terjadi seusai pesta Natal Klub Slug itu seolah melengkapi kepingan teka-teki yang berserakan. Rupanya, setelah gagal memperdaya Zacharias Smith untuk membuat Weasley cemburu, Hermione mengalihkan sasaran tembaknya padaku. Dan bodohnya, aku langsung menelan perangkapnya itu bulat-bulat.

Menunjuk wajah Hermione yang pias, aku berteriak jijik, menarik perhatian sejumlah siswa yang baru selesai menghadiri jamuan santap siang.

"Sana, pergi cari Horcrux sialan itu. Musnahkan Voldemort kalau kau bisa. Asal kau tahu, Darah Lumpur sepertimu lebih baik mati, Granger. Aku pasti tertawa paling keras di pemakamanmu nanti!"

Suara jeritan para murid yang tercengang karena kalimat rasis seperti itu meluncur dari mulutku berpadu dengan auman berang Potter. Menghambur ke arahku, Potter bergulat mencengkram kerah kemejaku. Mata hijau cemerlangnya bersinar bengis, ludahnya menyembur tatkala ia mendesakku untuk meminta maaf atas hinaanku barusan.

"Kau brengsek, McLaggen! Ayo, minta maaf pada Hermione!"

Merenggut lepas tangan Potter yang bersemayam di kerah kemejaku, aku melotot tak terima. Mendelik meremehkan ke figur Hermione yang berlinangan air mata, aku mengulangi sumpahku. Sumpah yang akhirnya menjebakku dalam penyesalan tak berujung.

"Aku serius, Granger. Makhluk sepertimu lebih baik mati saja. Aku pasti tertawa merangkak-rangkak di kuburanmu nanti!"

* * *

_"Aku serius, Granger. Makhluk sepertimu lebih baik mati saja. Aku pasti tertawa merangkak-rangkak di kuburanmu nanti!"_

Memejamkan mataku yang perih karena kebanyakan menangis tanpa suara, aku membanting botol Firewhiskey yang sudah kosong ke dinding kamar. Denting pecahannya terdengar nyaring di kamar tidurku yang maha luas itu. Beling berserakan di atas lantai, bercampur baur bersama pecahan vas bunga mawar yang sudah lebih dulu kulempar ke tembok.

Memijat pelipisku yang berdenyut sakit, aku mengutuki hari di mana aku menyumpahi kematian Hermione. Merlin, saat itu aku memang dibekap emosi tak berujung sehingga nekat mengeluarkan sumpah mematikan seperti itu. Sumpah yang membuatku berdarah-darah dicekam rasa bersalah.

Membuka mata, aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke koran _Daily Prophet_ yang memuat pengumuman tentang pencarian tiga buronan, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger dan Ron Weasley.

Sejak Voldemort menjajah Kementerian Sihir dan membantai Menteri Sihir, Rufus Scrimgeour, _Daily Prophet_ langsung menjadi corong media Voldemort. Koran yang dulunya independen itu kini aktif memberitakan kiprah mengerikan Voldemort, termasuk selebaran pencarian Trio Emas Gryffindor itu.

Menghembuskan napas kalah, aku memandangi jendela kamarku yang bergaya Prancis. Sejak tahun ajaran ketujuh dimulai, aku telah dihantui kengerian terkait nasib Hermione yang buron bersama dua sobat kentalnya itu. Sepanjang pelajaran pun, otakku tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Aku sering ketakutan memikirkan apakah Hermione bisa makan dan tidur layak selama masa pelariannya.

Pikiranku yang semrawut kian diperparah dengan kondisi Hogwarts yang makin menyedihkan. Sejak tumbangnya Kementerian Sihir, Voldemort menempatkan cakarnya di Hogwarts melalui taji Death Eater kepercayaannya, Amycus dan Alecto Carow.

Berbekal hati nurani mereka yang dipenuhi borok bernanah, Death Eater Carrow bersaudara memberlakukan peraturan sekolah yang keji dan semena-mena. Jika ada murid yang membangkang, detensi Kutukan Cruciatus dengan mudahnya dilayangkan Death Eater tak berperikemanusiaan itu. Entah sudah berapa kali aku dan sejumlah anggota Laskar Dumbledore terkena kutukan mengerikan karena pembangkangan kami itu.

Beberapa waktu lalu saja, Ginny Weasley nyaris disiksa habis-habisan karena ketahuan berniat mencuri pedang Godric Gryffindor yang disimpan di kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Untungnya siksaan itu tak terjadi sebab Profesor Snape yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah sementara memutuskan mengganti hukuman Cruciatus dengan detensi kerja paksa di Hutan Terlarang.

Meski demikian, semua tragedi dan kekejian di Hogwarts itu tak sepadan dengan nasib yang menanti Hermione. Merlin, bagaimana jika Hermione tertangkap nanti? Bagaimana jika sumpahku menjadi kenyataan? Hermione tewas dalam usaha perburuan Horcrux keparat itu?

Bayangan menyaksikan mayat Hermione yang membiru dan penuh luka membuatku nyaris memuntahkan semua isi perutku. Seharusnya aku tak mengucapkan sumpah itu. Sumpah laknat yang keluar karena dorongan sakit hati.

Bunyi derit pintu dibuka mengusik imajinasi nestapaku tentang bayangan kematian Hermione. Tanpa mengalihkan muka pun aku sudah tahu kalau yang datang berkunjung ke kamarku ini adalah ibuku. Harum parfumnya yang khas makin terasa pekat selaras dengan langkah halusnya yang bergerak ke arahku.

"Cormac, apa yang kau pikirkan, Nak?" tanya ibuku lembut, menyandarkan telapak tangan terawatnya di bahuku yang merosot.

Mengangkat bahu, aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Mengambil botol Firewhiskey ketiga, aku bersiap menuangkan isinya sebelum jemari lentik ibuku mencekal pergerakanku.

"Hentikan, Cormac. Kau sudah kebanyakan minum Firewhiskey," sela ibuku tegas, menerbangkan jauh-jauh botol cairan beralkohol itu ke lemari di sudut kamar.

"Mother, kalau kau cuma ingin menggangguku, sebaiknya keluar saja," sahutku ketus, menggoyang-goyangkan kaki secara serampangan.

Meremas lembut bahuku yang lunglai, ibuku menundukkan wajah sempurnanya ke arahku. Sudut bibir merah merekahnya membentuk segaris senyum prihatin. Pancaran rasa iba tersorot gamblang dari bola mata ungunya.

"Oh, Sayang, apa yang terjadi padamu? Seharusnya kau bersenang-senang di liburan Paskah kali ini," ujar ibuku lembut, mengusap-usap rambutku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku tak bisa bersenang-senang, Mother. Tak bisa!" racauku brutal, menangkupkan telapak tanganku di wajah. Bersusah-payah membendung tangisan frustrasi yang mendesak keluar.

"Kenapa, Cormac. Katakan pada ibumu," bisik ibuku menenangkan, terus membelai rambut kawatku dengan perhatian penuh. Usapan keibuan yang sedikit banyak bisa memupus isak tangis yang tersangkut di ujung tenggorokanku.

Kendati bujukan ibuku terlihat menggiurkan, aku bersikeras menyimpan masalahku sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, ibuku tetaplah penyihir berdarah murni yang tak akan pusing-pusing memikirkan nasib penyihir kelahiran Muggle seperti Hermione. Selain itu, status ibuku sebagai istri petinggi Kementerian Sihir pastilah membuatnya acuh tak acuh pada kondisi nelangsa Hermione di luar sana.

Selain itu, aku juga tak yakin ibuku bisa mengerti kegalauan dan penyesalanku. Rasa sesal tak terkira karena telah menyumpahi kematian Hermione. Sumpah kematian yang setiap hari mengiris-iris hati nuraniku.

Setelah liburan Paskah yang lebih banyak kuisi dengan meratap dan menyesali sumpah gegabahku, aku kembali ke Hogwarts dengan ogah-ogahan. Wajahku yang sudah suntuk kian bertambah kusut tatkala Hogwarts Express dihentikan secara paksa oleh sekawanan Death Eater tak berotak. Rupanya, Death Eater busuk itu mencari Potter dan dua teman seperjuangannya.

Ketika Death Eater menerobos dan menggeledah kompartemen kami, kemarahanku yang sudah di ubun-ubun meletup keluar. Tanpa takut aku membentak Death Eater itu dan mengancam akan mengadukan tindakan kurang ajar mereka ke ayahku yang notabene merupakan sosok kuat di jajaran pejabat Kementerian Sihir yang baru.

Neville Longbottom, penyihir pelupa berwajah bundar yang dari tahun ke tahun makin pemberani pun mendukung aksiku. Dengan gagah berani, anak Auror handal, Frank dan Alice Longbottom itu menghardik begundal Death Eater itu dengan sebutan yang pasti membuat kuping ibu-ibu manapun copot.

Untungnya, Death Eater itu tak mengambil tindakan ekstrem atas kekurangajaran kami. Predikat kami sebagai penyihir berdarah murni yang darahnya harus dijaga membuat Death Eater itu merangsek keluar kompartemen dengan kedongkolan mendalam.

Setibanya di Hogwarts, mendung di hatiku makin menjadi-jadi. Dari kisikan Flora Carrow, aku mengetahui kalau Death Eater yang tadi menyetop Hogwarts Express tak sekedar mencari Potter Cs melainkan bertujuan menculik Ginny Weasley, penyihir berdarah murni yang dianggap berkhianat karena membantu pergerakan Potter.

Jika Ginny berhasil selamat, beda halnya dengan Luna Lovegood. Flora yang bercerita dengan wajah berbinar-binar hingga membuatku mual menyatakan kalau siswi Ravenclaw yang senang memakai anting lobak itu telah diculik dan disekap di ruang bawah tanah Malfoy Manor saat liburan Paskah kemarin.

"Bukan cuma si sinting Lovegood saja yang ditawan di sana. Dengar-dengar Darah Lumpur Granger juga disiksa di sana," bisik Flora antusias, menempelkan bibir beracunnya ke cuping kupingku.

Penjelasan Flora kontan membuat emosiku bergejolak. Dengan segenap kekuatan tangan yang kupunya, aku mengguncang-guncangkan Flora hingga kepala berambut coklatnya terangguk-angguk cepat seperti bianglala rusak.

"Apa maksudmu, Flora? Hermione disiksa di rumah Malfoy?" gerungku tak sabar, memendam keinginan kuat untuk menjambak rambut panjang Flora, memaksa cewek bertampang dengki itu untuk segera buka suara.

"Iya, aduh, Cormac... aku pusing kalau begini," ratap Flora, mati-matian menggapai-gapaikan tangannya untuk menghentikan guncangan tanganku.

Melepas bahu Flora tanpa aba-aba sehingga membuatnya jatuh terguling ke lantai batu, aku melesat mencari Malfoy untuk mencari tahu kebenaran kabar menyakitkan itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku mengaum meneriakkan nama Malfoy. Di setiap langkah kakiku, benakku dipenuhi khayalan mengerikan tentang sosok Hermione yang sekaku mayat.

Di dalam alam pikiranku, aku melihat mata coklat hangat Hermione yang selalu bersinar kini meredup dan membelalak terbuka. Wajahnya yang penuh tawa berganti ringisan kesakitan. Tubuh mungilnya yang berenergi terbenam layu dalam lautan darah.

"Tidak!" aku menggebrak marah, meninju baju zirah yang ada di dekatku. Kerasnya hantaman itu membuat baju zirah itu berkelontangan dalam berbagai serpihan.

Tatkala aku terengah-engah menata napasku yang ngos-ngosan, aku melihat Malfoy berjalan pelan menuju koridor lantai tujuh. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku bergegas berlari menghampiri Malfoy dengan kecepatan yang bisa membuat Pegasus pemegang gelar juara marathon sekalipun mencibir iri.

"Malfoooy!"

Teriakan marahku membuat Malfoy mengarahkan wajah pucatnya ke arahku, bersamaan dengan kepalan tinjuku yang mendarat mulus di muka runcingnya. Terjengkang berdebam di lantai, Malfoy meringis memegangi hidung mancungnya yang patah akibat hantamanku.

"Brengsek kau, Malfoy! Kau menyiksa Hermione di rumahmu kan!" raungku berang, mencengkram dan mengangkat Malfoy dari atas lantai. Kepalan tinjuku yang sudah sesenti lagi bersarang di muka tampannya terhenti ketika Malfoy berteriak sedih.

"Ayo, tinju aku sampai mati, McLaggen! Lebih baik aku mati karena tak bisa melindungi dan menolong gadis yang kucintai!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tercekat, pelan-pelan melepaskan belitan tanganku di kemeja putih Malfoy yang kusut. Menurunkan tinjuku yang tadi berjarak satu senti dari wajahnya, aku mencermati profil Malfoy yang kuyu.

Bola mata kelabu peraknya bersinar buram, lingkaran hitam bertengger di bawah matanya. Wajah gantengnya yang sempat membuat cewek-cewek Hogwarts meneteskan air liur seperti anjing rabies kini terlihat cekung dan suram. Singkat kata, Malfoy yang saat ini bertengger di hadapanku tak ubahnya seperti mayat hidup berjalan yang seharusnya diawetkan di lemari kaca museum.

"Aku pria paling pengecut yang pernah hidup. Aku tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menyelamatkannya. Aku tak mampu melindunginya dari kekejaman tanteku sendiri," bisik Malfoy pelan. Gumaman halus yang tetap terdengar jelas di kupingku yang berkedut.

"Kau... kau mencintai Hermione?"

Menatap mataku yang terperangah, ujung bibir Malfoy menukik ke atas, mengguratkan senyum tertahan. Bahu bidangnya yang dulu tegap merosot seiring dengan hembusan napas letihnya.

"Terkejut, McLaggen? Ya, aku mencintai Granger sejak tujuh tahun lalu. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya di peron sembilan tiga perempat."

Menyandarkan tubuhnya di pilar raksasa, Malfoy meneruskan pengakuannya. Pengungkapan kenyataan yang membuatku berdengap tak beraturan. Ya Tuhan, Malfoy si penyihir rasis nomor satu diam-diam mencintai Hermione, penyihir kelahiran Muggle yang selama bertahun-tahun ini diperlakukan seperti kotoran di sepatunya.

"Tapi, bukankah kau sangat membenci Hermione?" seruku tak percaya, mengenang kembali siasat kenakalan Malfoy yang sering membuat Hermione hipertensi.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan agar ia menyadari kehadiranku. Yah, bisa dibilang itu juga bentuk pelampiasanku karena tak bisa bersatu dengannya. Kau tahu, gara-gara status darah dan sebagainya," tutur Malfoy pelan, meringis nyeri dan merapalkan Mantra Episkey untuk memperbaiki bentuk hidungnya yang patah.

Mengarahkan sorot kelabu peraknya ke arahku yang masih ternganga-nganga, Malfoy membenahi dasinya yang hampir lepas akibat cengkraman tanganku tadi.

"Saat para Snatcher membawanya ke rumahku, aku sangat ketakutan. Saat Tante Bellatrix menyiksanya, aku hampir mati gila karenanya. Kau tak tahu betapa hancur dan menderitanya aku karena tak bisa menolong gadis yang kucintai."

Menutup mulutku yang menganga, aku menarik kemeja Malfoy dan mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya yang pias.

"Lalu, di mana Hermione sekarang? Kalau dia masih disekap di rumahmu, aku akan-"

Menyentak lenganku, Malfoy bergerak mundur untuk melepaskan diri dari cekikan tanganku. Menatapku dengan sepasang kolam perak cairnya yang redup, Malfoy mendesiskan napas panjang.

"Untunglah Granger selamat sebab bekas peri rumahku, Dobby menolongnya. Tapi, aku tak tahu di mana sekarang ia berada."

Menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, bahu Malfoy berguncang karena emosi terpendam. Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada satu potong kalimat pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Setelah akhirnya Malfoy mengangkat muka, guratan kesedihan dan penyesalan tak tertahankan terukir jelas di wajah runcing pucatnya.

"Jadi, jika kau ingin membunuhku sekarang, ayo segera lakukan. Aku benar-benar pecundang karena sudah gagal melindungi Granger."

Menggelengkan kepalaku, aku balas menatap Malfoy dengan sorot kalah. Malfoy mungkin memang pecundang tapi aku lebih keji darinya. Akulah yang menyumpahi Hermione dengan seruan kematian.

"Akulah yang pecundang, Malfoy. Kau tak pernah menyumpahi Hermione mati. Sedangkan aku-"

Dengusan keras Malfoy menginterupsi kalimatku. Memainkan baju zirah yang bergelimpangan dengan ujung sepatunya, Malfoy menyeringai masam.

"Apa kau lupa kalau di tahun kedua aku juga pernah menginginkan kematian Granger. Saat itu aku bahkan berteriak di depan umum, menyumpahi Granger agar mati di tangan Ular Basilisk."

Penjelasan Malfoy membangunkan kembali memori kelam yang sempat tertidur itu. Ya, jika tak dilindungi dua ajudan gendutnya, Crabbe dan Goyle, saat itu muka Malfoy pasti sudah bopeng kucabik-cabik.

Kemarahan dan kesedihanku karena gagal menganiaya Malfoy kian bertambah ketika akhirnya Hermione menjadi korban. Untungnya, ramuan Mandrake kreasi matron Ruang Kesehatan Madam Poppy Pomfrey mampu menyelamatkan tubuh Hermione yang membatu.

"Kalau mengingat hal itu, sepertinya kita berdua tak cocok untuk Granger. Hanya cowok bejat yang tega meminta kematian gadis yang dicintainya," seru Malfoy pelan, beranjak menuju susuran koridor.

Bersandar di dekat pilar, aku menengadahkan wajah dan menatap kandil besar yang penuh dengan lilin harum berwarna emas. Malfoy memang benar, aku benar-benar brengsek karena tega mengeluarkan sumpah mengerikan seperti itu. Permintaan kematian yang berubah menjadi bumerang mengerikan bagi hidupku.

"Kau tahu, McLaggen. Seandainya saja ada kesempatan bagiku untuk memperbaiki keadaan, aku pasti bersedia mengorbankan segalanya."

Usai mengucapkan kalimat pamungkasnya yang diselipi senyum getir itu, Malfoy membalikkan punggungnya dan melangkah pergi. Sampai siluetnya yang muram menghilang, kata-kata pamungkasnya itu masih menari-nari di dalam benakku.

_"Seandainya saja ada kesempatan bagiku untuk memperbaiki keadaan, aku pasti bersedia mengorbankan segalanya."_

Memandangi deretan awan yang berarak di angkasa, aku menghembuskan napas perlahan-lahan. Ya, Malfoy, kali ini aku sepakat denganmu. Aku pun rela mengorbankan segalanya termasuk nyawaku sendiri jika diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki keadaan.

* * *

Sebulan setelah pertemuanku dengan Malfoy, peluang untuk memperbaiki keadaan mulai terbuka untukku. Di malam awal bulan Mei, secara tiba-tiba Hermione dan dua teman sejatinya muncul di Ruang Kebutuhan. Saat pertama kali melihat paras Hermione muncul dari balik pintu lukisan Ariana Dumbledore, aku hampir pingsan kegirangan.

Meskipun terlihat kumal tak terurus dan sedikit kurus, secara garis besar Hermione baik-baik saja. Senyuman tegar dan sinar mata bersemangatnya masih terpelihara di raut wajah mungilnya. Tak menghiraukan deretan murid-murid yang tengah mengerubungi Potter, aku berusaha mendekati Hermione untuk meminta maaf atas kesalahan dan sumpah serapah yang kulontarkan dulu.

Dan, saat lajuku tinggal beberapa langkah itulah aku melihat kenyataan telak yang memukul batinku. Tangan Hermione yang selalu kuimpikan menjadi wadah cincin pusaka klan McLaggen terjalin erat dengan jemari kasar Weasley. Genggaman tangan mesra itu menjadi bukti tersirat bagiku bahwa kedua insan itu telah menjalin ikatan cinta.

Menelan ludah, aku memalingkan mukaku, bergegas menuju ke sudut ruangan untuk menyendiri dan berpikir. Sebelum sempat mencapai tempat tujuan, suara Hermione yang sedikit serak menghentikan pergerakanku.

"Cormac, tunggu."

Membalikkan badan, aku berjuang menatap Hermione dengan ketegaran khas laki-laki yang kumiliki. Keteguhan yang semakin menipis seiring dengan menebalnya keyakinan kalau gadis pujaanku itu telah berpindah ke lain hati. Sesuatu yang pantas kuterima mengingat dosa-dosaku selama ini.

"Halo Hermione. Apa kabar?" tanyaku asal-asalan, memasukkan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana untuk membredel keinginan menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukanku untuk selama-lamanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Cormac. Begini, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan. Aku-"

Teriakan panik Ginny Weasley yang merangsek masuk dari lorong lukisan Ariana menghentikan penjelasan Hermione. Tersengal-sengal kehabisan napas, Ginny memaparkan kalau seluruh siswa disuruh berkumpul di Aula Besar untuk diinterogasi terkait keberadaan Potter Cs di Hogsmeade, malam ini.

Seusai pengumuman itu, kepanikan langsung melanda seluruh penghuni Kamar Kebutuhan. Beramai-ramai, sisa-sisa anggota Laskar Dumbledore plus para murid yang pro pergerakan Potter berlari menuju Aula Besar. Di tengah-tengah kehebohan itu, mataku masih terpancang pada sosok Hermione yang terombang-ambing dalam dilema.

"Hermione, ayo tunggu apalagi. Kita harus bersiap-siap mencari Kamar Rahasia," sembur Weasley kalut, menyambar tangan Hermione yang tengah meremas-remas ujung bajunya.

Mengangguk sekali, Hermione menyambut uluran tangan Weasley yang langsung menggereknya tanpa ampun. Menengok dari balik bahunya, mata coklat Hermione yang berkelip bimbang terkunci ke arahku. Melambaikan tangannya, Hermione mengucapkan permintaannya untukku.

Permohonan yang merupakan kata-kata terakhirnya untukku.

"Ada yang ingin kubahas denganmu, Cormac. Tunggu aku ya."

* * *

Rupanya, instingku yang menyatakan bahwa permintaan Hermione itu merupakan kata-kata terakhirnya benar-benar terbukti. Saat berkumpul di Aula Besar bersama-sama siswa asrama lain, aku tak mengira kalau pertempuran melawan Voldemort akan berlangsung malam itu juga. Tatkala Potter keluar dari barisan Hufflepuff, genderang perang pun resmi ditabuh.

Berkolaborasi dengan para guru dan murid-murid yang ingin bertempur, punggawa Orde Phoenix yang menyelundup melalui lubang lukisan Ariana merapatkan barisan untuk melawan gempuran Voldemort dan kroni-kroni Death Eaternya.

Seiring pertambahan waktu, perang semakin meluas dan berbahaya. Pertahanan Hogwarts bobol dan membuat gerombolan Death Eater melenggang bebas memasuki kastil. Korban nyawa pun mulai berjatuhan, baik dari kalangan siswa maupun sejumlah prajurit Death Eater.

Kendati aku tak tergabung dalam Laskar Dumbledore mengingat saat laskar itu dibentuk aku belum intim dengan Hermione, kemampuan sihirku tak bisa dipandang remeh.

Sedari kecil, ayah dan pamanku sering melatihku berbagai kutukan dan mantra tingkat tinggi. Kata ayahku, seorang pewaris tunggal seperti diriku harus dibekali sihir mumpuni supaya bisa mempertahankan nama suci keluarga.

Berkat pembelajaran sejak kecil itulah aku bisa mencabut nyawa beberapa serdadu Death Eater. Selama bertikai melawan Death Eater, mataku tak pernah lepas mencari sosok Hermione yang tak kelihatan batang hidungnya sejak kerusuhan di Kamar Kebutuhan.

Melayangkan kutukan mematikan ke arah Death Eater yang mengejarku, aku terus berlari mencari Hermione untuk memastikan keselamatannya. Di tengah perjalanan menuju Aula Depan itulah aku akhirnya berjumpa kembali dengan Hermione. Pertemuan yang baru kusadari merupakan detik-detik terakhirku bersamanya.

"Lavender! Tidaak! Confringo!"

Jeritan Hermione membuatku kalap dan langsung menumbangkan Death Eater terakhir yang menguntitku dengan satu gebrakan. Seirama dengan limbungnya tubuh Death Eater yang menguntitku, aku menyaksikan mantra Hermione membentur tubuh manusia serigala maniak, Fenrir Greyback yang berusaha menyantap tubuh Lavender.

Kencangnya Mantra Peledak itu membuat Greyback terpental jauh dari tubuh Lavender yang terbenam darah. Detik berikutnya, Hermione membuktikan kualitas dirinya sebagai seorang Gryffindor sejati yang setia kawan dan pemberani. Tanpa menghiraukan semua perlakuan buruk Lavender padanya, Hermione menghambur ke depan dan berjuang keras menyelamatkan nyawa teman sekamarnya itu.

Berniat membantu Hermione yang tengah berkutat menyadarkan Lavender, aku melesat maju. Sayangnya, sebelum aku sempat mendekat, seorang Death Eater bertopeng perak menghadang pergerakanku.

"Wah, wah, wah. McLaggen junior. Apa kata pamanmu nanti jika aku membawa kepalamu untuk dipertontonkan di Atrium Kementerian Sihir," kekeh si Death Eater itu seraya melepas topeng peraknya. Memperlihatkan wajah yang familiar, wajah algojo Kementerian Sihir yang setiap liburan musim panas sering menemaniku bermain Quidditch itu.

"Minggir, Walden Macnair. Aku tak ada urusan denganmu," hardikku ganas, menatap nanar ke profil pegawai Komite Pemusnahan Makhluk Berbahaya itu.

"Oho, aku masih punya bisnis tertunda denganmu, Cormac. Seharusnya sebagai penyihir darah murni kau membela Lord Voldemort," ujar Macnair congkak, melambai-lambaikan tongkat sihirnya dengan gerakan menantang.

"Oh ya? Jadi sekarang kau membela penyihir tanpa hidung itu? Bukannya dulu kau bilang Voldemort bukan majikanmu? Kau benar-benar oportunis, Macnair!" tuntutku berang, mengenang cerita pamanku mengenai Macnair yang selamat dari terali besi Azkaban karena mengaku terperdaya kutukan Imperius Voldemort.

"Tutup mulutmu, bocah! Expulso!"

Gerak refleksku yang terlatih membuatku mampu menghindari mantra yang mampu meledakkan obyek sekeras apapun itu. Kuatnya mantra Macnair itu membuat dinding di belakangku jebol tak bersisa.

Konsentrasiku untuk membentengi diri sekaligus melancarkan serangan balasan pecah ketika ajudan wanita Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange mendadak muncul di dekat Hermione yang tengah membantu Lavender berjalan. Memamerkan seringaian sintingnya, tante Draco Malfoy itu membombardir Hermione dengan rangkaian ilmu hitamnya.

Melempar Lavender yang setengah sadar ke samping kanannya, Hermione dengan gagah berani membalas setiap kutukan yang disemburkan wanita sakit jiwa itu. Dibantu Weasley yang baru tiba, Hermione mampu membuat penyihir berpelupuk mata tebal itu tersudut.

"Pertunjukan menarik, bocah. Tapi, kita masih punya bisnis di sini," seru Macnair jengkel, tak terima kehadirannya diabaikan.

Dibakar rasa khawatir dan jijik mendengar kebawelan Macnair, aku langsung merapalkan mantra non-verbal yang kuingat, Mantra Diminuendo. Sekejap setelah mantra itu menghajarnya, tubuh Macnair yang tinggi besar langsung menciut sekecil boneka.

"_Adios_, Macnair," seruku garang, melempar boneka hidup itu dari lubang tembok yang tadi dibuatnya.

"Bombarda Maxima!"

Benturan keras disusul ambruknya pilar-pilar sekitar Aula Depan membuatku terguling jauh seperti bola sepak. Terbatuk-batuk keluar dari reruntuhan, mataku mengerjap mengawasi keadaan sekitarku yang luluh-lantak.

Weasley, yang tadi hampir mematahkan taring Bellatrix Lestrange terkapar penuh luka di lantai batu. Kepala dan tubuhnya menganga terkena pecahan batu dan pilar yang runtuh akibat mantra rapalan Bellatrix Lestrange itu.

Tapi, yang paling membuatku panik bukanlah Weasley yang berdarah-darah dan tak bergerak itu, melainkan Hermione yang tengah dipiting Bellatrix Lestrange dari belakang.

Menekankan tongkat sihirnya di batang leher Hermione, Bellatrix Lestrange tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tangannya yang tak memegang tongkat sihir mencengkram kuat lengan Hermione yang meronta tak terkendali.

"Kali ini tak ada peri rumah sialan yang bisa menyelamatkanmu, Darah Lumpur," seru Bellatrix Lestrange puas, berteriak lantang di dekat kuping Hermione yang berdarah.

Menjambak rambut coklat lebat Hermione yang kotor, Bellatrix Lestrange mendorong punggung Hermione ke depan seiring dengan kutukan mematikan yang diucapkannya.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Jeritanku bercampur baur dengan teriakan kemenangan Bellatrix Lestrange. Seolah-olah diformat untuk gerakan lambat, aku melihat tubuh Hermione melengkung ke belakang. Mata coklatnya membelalak menatapku yang berlari kesetanan ke arahnya. Selaras dengan gerakan tangannya yang menggapai udara, hembusan napas terakhirnya pun terlepas keluar.

Sebelum tubuh tanpa roh Hermione membentur lantai batu, aku berhasil menangkapnya. Dalam kondisi terguncang, aku mendekap erat Hermione di pelukanku. Menyibak rambut coklatnya yang basah, mataku yang berair memandangi paras Hermione yang memucat. Mata coklatnya yang melotot hampa membuat batinku kian tersayat-sayat.

"_Well, well, well_. Berduka atas kematian Darah Lumpur kotor rupanya."

Mendongakkan wajah, aku menatap benci sosok Bellatrix Lestrange yang berdiri congkak di hadapanku. Mengencangkan peganganku di tongkat sihir, aku berniat membalas dendam atas kematian Hermione.

_"Aku serius, Granger. Makhluk sepertimu lebih baik mati saja. Aku pasti tertawa merangkak-rangkak di kuburanmu nanti!"_

Menghalau ingatan kejam tentang sumpahku itu, dengan hati-hati aku meletakkan jasad Hermione di lantai batu. Hermione sudah meninggal dan tak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup di dunia ini. Namun, sebelum menyusul Hermione, aku akan memastikan Bellatrix Lestrange ikut serta dalam arak-arakan ke neraka.

Melihat kuda-kudaku, Bellatrix Lestrange menaikkan alis hitamnya yang melengkung sempurna. Memelintir tongkat sihirnya dengan gerakan melecehkan, Bellatrix Lestrange meludah ke lantai bernoda darah.

"Sayang sekali penyihir darah murni sepertimu rela mati demi Darah Lumpur seperti itu. Tapi, jika itu keinginanmu, bersiaplah," desah Bellatrix Lestrange sinis.

Belum sempat kami bertukar mantra dan kutukan, raungan murka Draco Malfoy terdengar dari arah belakang Bellatrix Lestrange. Membuat ancang-ancang kami terpangkas sementara.

"Dia milikku, McLaggen! Crucio!"

Menghantamkan kutukan Cruciatus, Malfoy mencabik-cabik tubuh tantenya dengan kutukan penyiksa itu. Mantra hitam yang sempat membuat Bellatrix megap-megap kehabisan napas sebelum wanita psikopat itu mengambil-alih kendali dalam waktu singkat.

"Beraninya kau, Draco. Kau ingin bermain-main denganku?" desis Bellatrix Lestrange berang, membidikkan tongkat sihirnya ke jantung keponakan kesayangannya itu.

"Dulu aku tak berani melawanmu, Tante. Tapi sekarang beda," seru Malfoy parau, getar kesedihan terasa kuat di setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Jadi, si kecil Draco berani melawan tantenya sendiri?" sindir Bellatrix Lestrange, menirukan gaya bicara balita cadel yang menjijikkan. Menyeringai seram, wanita berambut keriting hitam itu menusukkan pandangan beracunnya ke arah Malfoy yang memasang posisi menyerang.

"Jika kau sudah bosan hidup, terima ini. Avada-"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Seperti Nemesis, dewi pembalasan Yunani, rambut pirang panjang Narcissa Malfoy berkibar-kibar tatkala wanita jangkung itu merapalkan kutukan kematian yang tepat menghantam punggung kakak kandungnya itu.

Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh kaku Bellatrix Lestrange ke lantai, Narcissa Malfoy langsung memeluk putranya yang berdiri terperangah. Menangis sesenggukan di bahu Malfoy, wanita berparas bangsawan itu menumpahkan isi hatinya.

"Oh Tuhan, Draco... Draco. Aku harus membunuhnya... kalau tidak kau... Draco..."

Mengusap-usap bahu ibunya yang menggigil, Malfoy menggumamkan kata-kata menenangkan. Kalimat penghiburan yang terpotong seiring dengan pekikan histeris Ginny Weasley dan Luna Lovegood yang muncul dari balik bordes yang hancur berantakan.

"Tidak! Hermione! Ron!"

Menerjang menuju jenazah Hermione yang kaku, kedua teman perempuan Hermione itu menangis terisak-isak. Helaan tangis itulah yang terakhir kali kudengar sebelum kegelapan total membuatku tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Halo semuanya…

Perkenalkan, namaku Hermione Jean Granger, penyihir kelahiran Muggle paling jenius abad ini.

Hei, bukannya sombong atau narsis, tapi begitulah kenyataan yang ada. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan orang-orang di sekitarku. Kata mereka, kepandaianku dalam ilmu sihir bahkan setara dengan pendiri asrama Ravenclaw, Rowena Ravenclaw yang legendaris itu.

Sayangnya, meskipun nilai akademikku menyilaukan mata, aku benar-benar bloon kalau berurusan dengan lawan jenis. Hubungan pertamaku dengan Seeker timnas Bulgaria, Viktor Krum misalnya. Saat diajak berpasangan dengannya di Pesta Dansa Natal di tahun keempatku bersekolah, aku memang benar-benar bangga dan bahagia.

Namun, harapanku untuk menjalin asmara yang mengesankan dengan Krum pudar sebab siswa Durmstrang itu tak bisa menjaga mata dan tangannya. Oh iya, Krum tak pernah banyak bacot jika ia menemaniku belajar di perpustakaan tapi tangannya itu lho, tak pernah malas bergerilya ke sembarang tempat terlarang.

Tak mau jadi bulan-bulanan hasrat cowok puber yang usianya tiga tahun di atasku itu, aku memutuskan hubungan dengan Krum. Untungnya, cowok berotot berbahu agak bungkuk itu mau mengerti dan tanpa banyak cingcong menerima status baru kami sebagai sahabat pena semata.

Lepas dari Krum, ketololanku mengenai masalah cowok bukannya berkurang malah makin menjadi. Contohnya kali ini. Sudah jelas-jelas Ron tak menaruh minat padaku tapi mengapa aku masih juga berharap lebih padanya. Sudah jelas Ron hanya berminat pada si semok Lavender, tapi mengapa mataku masih tertumbuk padanya? Pada cowok yang selalu menganggapku remeh dan gemar menyebutku Nona-Sok-Tahu itu?

Tepat kiranya jika pepatah mengatakan bahwa cinta itu buta. Benar-benar buta. Contohnya ya aku ini. Tetap terbutakan oleh pesona Ron meskipun cowok berwajah penuh bintik itu hanya sepintas lalu memandangku.

Bicara soal pandang-memandang, sedari tadi aku sudah gerah diamat-amati oleh Cormac McLaggen. Ya, Cormac yang itu, si _playboy_ tengik Gryffindor. Cowok yang kata Lavender brengseknya ampun-ampunan.

Kadang-kadang aku sering bertanya-tanya mengapa Cormac seolah tak lelah menatapku tanpa berkedip. Bayangkan, sudah hampir enam tahun terakhir ini kebiasaan anehnya itu berlangsung.

Awalnya sih aku sempat ngeper juga dengan pandangan menohoknya itu. Namun, lama kelamaan aku terbiasa dan tak ngeri lagi. Apalagi Ron dan Harry senantiasa mendampingiku ke mana pun aku pergi.

Kembali ke masalah Ron. Aku tahu kalau Ron tak sepintar tiga kakaknya yang lain, Bill, Charlie dan Percy. Tapi, masak sih dia tak bisa merasakan getar cinta yang kukirimkan padanya? Walau aku belum menyatakan perasaanku, setidaknya Ron kan bisa menghormati hatiku dengan jalan tak bermesraan bersama Lavender di depan mataku.

Tapi, harapan cuma tinggal harapan. Sejak menyadari minat Lavender padanya, Ron berubah jadi jumawa. Ia sering memberi angin dan asa pada cewek hiperaktif itu.

Seperti detik ini juga misalnya. Tanpa malu-malu Ron menggandeng lengan Lavender dan mengajaknya memborong Bubuk Kegelapan Instan yang tengah didiskon besar-besaran.

Tak sanggup lagi menahan air mata sakit hati, aku pun bergegas cabut dari toko Sihir Sakti Weasley, meninggalkan sejoli yang tengah membeli bubuk sihir asal Peru itu.

Keluar dari toko yang hiruk-pikuk, aku menikmati keheningan suasana di bar butut Hog's Head. Di akhir pekan sibuk seperti sekarang ini, semua toko di Hogsmeade penuh sesak, dan cuma di Hog's Head yang sepi inilah aku bisa menenangkan batinku yang berkecamuk.

Sebenarnya, Hog's Head tidak higienis dan menyalahi standar kesehatan, namun apa boleh buat. Harus ada pengorbanan untuk mendapatkan kesenangan, bukan? Dengan berbekal Mantra Scourgify, setidaknya aku bisa memastikan gelas minumanku bersih dari aneka bakteri yang menempel.

Mengambil posisi di bangku pojok yang minus kutu busuk, aku menghirup Butterbeer jaheku pelan-pelan. Sadar sepenuhnya akan tatapan intensif dari si Cormac itu, yang mengekoriku sejak keluar dari toko Sihir Sakti Weasley. Ya Tuhan, entah apa maunya makhluk berambut kawat itu. Apa ia tak bisa bersikap jantan dan mengungkapkan keinginannya ketimbang memelototiku seperti itu?

Sesaat setelah pikiran itu melintas, kulihat Cormac beranjak dari kursinya. Aku nyaris tersedak muffin aprikot yang tengah kukunyah. Merlin, apa Cormac membaca pikiranku yang memintanya untuk bertindak ksatria?

Dengan hati berdebar, aku mengawasi langkah tegap Cormac. Diam-diam aku menyetujui pendapat mayoritas cewek Hogwarts yang menyatakan bahwa penampilan fisik Cormac layak diberi nilai _Outstanding_ alias Istimewa itu.

Selain jangkung dan berperut belah enam, paras Cormac terbilang ganteng dan menawan. Untuk otak, setidaknya cowok berambut pirang itu nggak bego-bego amat. Setiap tahun, Cormac pastilah berada di rangking lima besar nilai terbaik.

Di saat Cormac tinggal enam langkah lagi mencapai tempatku berdiam, pintu Hog's Head yang nyaris copot menjeblak terbuka. Melambaikan tangan dengan antusias ke arahku, dua teman perempuanku yang paling oke sedunia, Ginny Weasley dan Luna Lovegood berderap maju.

Dari ekor mataku, kulihat Cormac mematung sebelum berbalik ke tempatnya semula. Ke tempat di mana ia terus menatapku terus-menerus hingga acara minum-minumku selesai.

"Hermione, kau sadar tidak kalau Cormac McLaggen dari tadi memperhatikanmu?"

Berbisik di kupingku, Ginny melirik Cormac yang tengah memainkan sedotan bergaris-garis merahnya. Berdeham pelan, aku mengangguk sepintas lalu, membalas pertanyaan Ginny dengan suara rendah.

"Ya, aku sadar, Ginny. Sudahlah, tak usah diambil pusing. Sudah sejak dari tahun pertama dia begitu."

Mengangkat alisnya tanda terkejut, mulut Ginny membentuk huruf O bulat. Di seberang Ginny, Luna masih tetap melamun sambil bersenandung pelan, sama sekali tak menyentuh jus bawang yang tadi dipesannya.

"Benarkah? Aneh sekali dia. Apa dia punya tujuan tertentu padamu, Hermione?"

Mengangkat bahu, aku kembali mengunyah muffin aprikot yang hari ini terasa agak pahit plus penuh pasir itu. Bagiku, kekhawatiran Ginny terlalu berlebihan. Cormac paling cuma berani memandangku dan tak bisa berbuat lebih, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya di tahun-tahun terdahulu.

Rupanya, keyakinanku bahwa Cormac hanya mampu menatap tanpa berkata-kata cuma optimisme semu belaka. Sejak mengetahui bahwa aku dan dia sama-sama tergabung di Klub Slug, Cormac makin agresif mendekatiku. Tak sekedar memandang maupun mengantarku ke asrama seusai pertemuan, cowok berkulit putih bersih itu juga gencar melakukan rayuan fisik.

Kendati Crookshanks sering menggelayutinya, Cormac tetap punya jalan untuk menyentuh tubuhku. Kadang-kadang, saat aku sedang belajar sendirian di Ruang Rekreasi, Cormac mendatangiku dari belakang. Mencium rambutku sebelum mengangsurkan secangkir kopi susu yang dipesannya dari peri rumah yang bekerja di dapur Hogwarts.

Kuakui, perhatian Cormac sedikit banyak membuatku tersanjung. Kapan lagi sih bisa diperlakukan seperti ratu oleh seorang cowok tampan? Namun, hatiku tak bisa dibohongi. Aku masih menyukai Ron dan bersedia melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakannya. Apapun, termasuk merapalkan Mantra Confundus untuk merusak konsentrasi dan orientasi pikiran Cormac di tes uji coba Kiper baru Quidditch Gryffindor.

Sebenarnya, saat melihat mendung membalut wajah Cormac, aku sempat dirasuki perasaan berdosa. Aku tahu, cara curang seperti ini tak adil bagi Cormac. Namun, wajah gembira Ron memupus rasa bersalahku itu. Bagiku, senyum Ron jauh lebih berarti mengingat sedari dulu cowok bermata biru itu sangat mengidam-idamkan posisi inti di tim Quidditch Gryffindor.

Namun, layaknya bumerang, posisi utama di tim Quidditch Gryffindor makin menjauhkanku dari Ron. Popularitas yang menggelembung membuat Ron jadi buruan utama cewek-cewek Hogwarts, terutama Lavender yang terobsesi setengah mati padanya.

Tak tahan lagi menyaksikan kedekatan Ron dengan Lavender yang kian menggelora, aku mengambil jalan ekstrem, jalur yang tanpa kusadari membelitku dalam dilema. Untuk membuka mata Ron sekaligus membuatnya cemburu, aku mengajak Cormac pergi ke pesta Natal Klub Slug sebagai pasangan.

Seperti yang kuduga, usahaku berhasil. Ron yang mengetahui aku pergi dengan Cormac uring-uringan luar biasa. Sayangnya, kegembiraanku karena berhasil membuat Ron cemburu rusak ketika Cormac tanpa permisi menciumku di bawah sulur _mistletoe_.

Oke, oke, aku akui ciuman Cormac sangat memuaskan. Dengan kemampuan seorang ahli, bibir Cormac menguasaiku bertubi-tubi, membuat diriku nyaris meleleh menjadi genangan air.

Di saat aku hampir terhanyut, kesadaran menghantamku ketika tangan Cormac dengan profesional menjelajahi kulit di balik gaun pestaku. Terus melumat bibirku tanpa jeda, jari Cormac menari-nari nakal di area pinggangku.

Tindakan kebablasan itu plus rumor yang disemburkan Lavender mengenai hobi Cormac untuk melepehkan seorang gadis setelah puas dipakainya secara otomatis membuatku terbirit-birit lari menyelamatkan diri.

Selama pesta Natal berlangsung pun, aku dan Cormac seperti bermain kucing-kucingan. Sebisa mungkin aku menghindari bertemu muka dengannya. Harry yang mengetahui duduk permasalahan sebenarnya menyalahkanku karena mengajak cowok kegatelan seperti Cormac. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Ron menyadari perasaannya padaku.

Tekadku untuk memanfaatkan Cormac demi membuat Ron cemburu kian membara ketika seusai pesta Natal itu aku memergoki Ron dan Lavender tengah berciuman panas di sofa panjang. Menahan air mata, aku berlari menuju tangga kamar asrama putri, bersumpah dalam hati untuk membuat Ron terbakar cemburu seperti yang kurasakan saat itu.

Rencana jahatku berjalan lancar sebab seusai liburan Natal, Cormac mendatangiku untuk meminta maaf atas ciuman tanpa izinnya di tanggal 20 Desember silam. Tak mau membuang kesempatan, detik itu juga aku meminta Cormac untuk menjadi kekasihku. Permintaan yang disanggupinya dengan bonus ciuman membara. Ciuman-ciuman hangat yang terus diberikannya padaku sepanjang masa pacaran kami.

Seperti pepatah senjata makan tuan, skenarioku untuk membuat Ron cemburu dengan memanfaatkan Cormac mulai mencekik leherku sendiri. Tanpa bisa kuhindari, aku mulai jatuh cinta sungguhan pada cowok bermata hijau itu. Apalagi, seiring berlalunya waktu, banyak sisi lain dari Cormac yang mencuat ke permukaan. Seperti misalnya, aku jadi mengetahui kalau Cormac membatalkan niatnya masuk ke Slytherin karena ingin satu asrama denganku.

Dari segi intelektual pun kami seimbang. Tak seperti penampilan luarnya yang berandalan, cakrawala Cormac bisa disejajarkan dengan ilmuwan. Ia selalu nyambung jika diajak berdiskusi topik berat sekalipun. Aku yang selama ini tak punya teman berdebat dalam pelajaran merasa hidupku kian lengkap dengan kehadirannya.

Dari segi kasih sayang, Cormac layak disebut sebagai pacar idaman. Tak cuma hadir setiap kali aku butuh bantuan, Cormac juga sangat setia dan pengertian. Setiap kali kami berdiskusi dan mengobrol bersama, Cormac seringkali menatapku dengan penuh pemujaan. Belaian hangat dan usapan lembutnya makin melengkapi untaian kalimat cinta yang sering diungkapkannya untukku.

Dari sekian banyak pernyataan cintanya untukku, aku paling tersentak dengan pengakuan yang diungkapkannya di malam akhir Juni. Saat itu, ketika aku menanyakan mengapa ia seolah-olah mengerti diriku sepenuhnya, Cormac menciumiku dengan lembut sebelum berkata seperti ini.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hermione. Selalu dan untuk selamanya. Tahukah kau, bahwa setiap ulang tahun dan Natal, doa terbesarku adalah mendapatkanmu."

Tak ayal, mendengar kata-kata tersebut, aku hampir tak bisa membendung air mata kebahagiaanku. Air mata gembira yang bercampur dengan tangis penyesalan. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka cowok yang tadinya hanya kujadikan umpan kini menjadi satu-satunya pria paling penting bagiku. Pria yang benar-benar kucintai dari lubuk hati.

Mengelus garis rahang Cormac yang tegas, aku tersenyum masygul. Untuk kebaikan kami, aku akan merahasiakan sebaik mungkin alasan awal diriku mendekatinya. Jika ia tak tahu, Cormac tentu tak akan terluka dan kami bisa hidup bahagia selamanya.

Sayangnya, manusia boleh berencana namun Tuhan jugalah yang menentukan. Kematian Profesor Dumbledore yang tewas di tangan Profesor Snape menjadi titik balik kejatuhanku. Harry, sahabat terbaikku di dunia memintaku untuk ikut dengannya dalam proses pencarian jimat jiwa abadi Voldemort, Horcrux.

Meski seakan-akan memakan buah simalakama, aku memantapkan diri untuk mengikuti petualangan Harry memburu Horcrux. Aku yakin Cormac bersedia menungguku selama aku bertualang. Bukankah selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini ia selalu sabar menantiku, jadi menunggu setahun dua tahun mungkin tak terlalu memberatkannya.

Namun, malang tak dapat ditolak, untung tak dapat diraih, Cormac mendengar pengakuan tentang asal muasal aku mendekatinya. Ironisnya, ia tak mendengar lengkap pernyataanku itu.

Kemarahan membuatnya memangkas penjelasanku. Padahal, saat itu aku ingin menegaskan bahwa pada mulanya aku memang berniat nista seperti itu, tapi tanpa bisa kuhindari aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

Lidahku bertambah kelu ketika Cormac mengata-ngataiku dengan julukan Darah Lumpur. Sebutan hina yang kekuatan penghancurnya makin bertambah tajam karena terlontar dari mulut cowok yang paling kusayangi. Air mataku membludak tatkala Cormac menyumpahi kematianku sekaligus berjanji bakal tertawa paling lantang di hari pemakamanku.

Selama ekspedisi memburu Horcrux, sumpah Cormac yang terlecut karena didorong dendam dan sakit hati itu sering menghantuiku. Tanpa sepengetahuan Ron dan Harry, aku sering menangis diam-diam memikirkan Cormac. Oh, sengsara sekali rasanya berpisah tanpa bisa meminta maaf dan menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

Penderitaan karena tak bisa meminta maaf itu jauh lebih dalam daripada penyiksaan yang kuterima saat ditahan di Malfoy Manor. Ketika Bellatrix Lestrange menguliti kulit lenganku dengan belati sihir hitamnya, yang kupikirkan hanyalah Cormac. Cormac, pria yang benar-benar kucintai sepenuh hati.

Di saat aku berpikir akan mati tanpa sempat meminta maaf, Dobby datang menyelamatkan kami. Saat menjalani penyembuhan di rumah Bill di Shell Cottage, pikiranku masih bergelung seputar Cormac. Seputar dosa-dosaku yang belum dibersihkan oleh ucapan maafnya.

Doaku untuk diberi kesempatan mengucapkan maaf akhirnya terbuka. Harry yang mengetahui kalau Voldemort menyimpan salah satu Horcruxnya di Hogwarts mengajak kami untuk menyerbu kastil besar di dataran Skotlandia itu.

Saat pertama kali menjejakkan kaki di Ruang Kebutuhan, hal yang pertama kali kucari bukanlah tatapan syukur teman-temanku melainkan pandangan hangat dari iris hijau Cormac.

Setelah menengok kiri-kanan, aku berhasil menemukan Cormac yang tengah berjalan pelan ke arahku. Tapi, pergerakannya terhenti setelah mata indahnya menangkap jemari Ron yang terjalin dengan jari-jariku.

Oh Merlin, Cormac pasti salah sangka dan mengira aku telah jadian dengan Ron. Memang, selama kami mengembara, Ron berulangkali memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya. Namun, permintaan itu kutolak sebab aku tak lagi menyukai Ron. Saat ini hanya Cormac yang kuinginkan untuk menjadi pendampingku. Hanya dialah yang kuizinkan menjadi penguasa hatiku selamanya.

Perjuanganku untuk menetralisir keadaan lagi-lagi terganggu ketika Ginny memerintahkan seluruh siswa yang ada di Ruang Kebutuhan untuk berkumpul di Aula Besar. Desakan Ron untuk segera pergi ke Kamar Rahasia dan mengumpulkan taring Ular Basilisk kian memecah konsentrasiku.

Melambaikan tanganku ke Cormac, aku memintanya untuk menungguku sebab ada hal penting yang ingin kuutarakan. Permintaan yang tak kusangka menjadi permohonan terakhir yang tak pernah bisa kulunasi.

Seusai mengumpulkan taring Ular Basilisk, aku dan Ron bertemu Harry yang memberitahu kami kalau ia baru saja mendapat lintasan pikiran tentang salah satu Horcrux Voldemort, si ular betina Nagini. Usai memberitahu kami, Harry bergegas pergi mencari diadem Ravenclaw, salah satu Horcrux yang disimpan Voldemort di relung kastil.

"Hermione, ayo kita berpencar untuk mencari Nagini. Aku ke koridor atas dan kau ke Aula Depan," tandas Ron tegas, meremas pundakku sebelum melompat menaiki tangga koridor.

"Hati-hati, Ron!" seruku lantang, menatap punggung besar Ron yang menghilang di balik bordes.

Memaksa kakiku untuk berlari sekencang mungkin, mataku mencari-cari siluet Nagini, ular betina raksasa milik Voldemort. Ular yang diyakini Harry merupakan salah satu jelmaan Horcrux terkuatnya.

Dalam proses pencarian Nagini itu, kupingku menangkap jeritan pilu Lavender yang berbaur dengan gonggongan serak Fenrir Greyback, manusia serigala yang menawanku di Malfoy Manor bulan lalu. Menambah kecepatan lariku, aku berteriak histeris ketika kulihat Greyback menerjang dan menggigit leher Lavender.

"Lavender! Tidaak! Confringo!"

Mantra Peledak yang kulontarkan setidaknya bisa membuat Greyback mental dan jatuh pingsan. Bergegas menghampiri Lavender yang menggelepar, aku mati-matian merapalkan Mantra Rennervate untuk menyadarkannya.

"Oh tidak, Lavender. Bertahanlah," seruku panik, berulang-ulang melafalkan Mantra Ferula untuk membebat luka menganga di leher Lavender. Luka yang membuat darah berdeguk-deguk keluar tanpa henti.

"Kuatkan dirimu, Lavender. Kau pasti selamat," ujarku terengah-engah, memapah tubuh lunglai Lavender di bahuku. Saat berjuang membantu Lavender berjalan itulah mataku menangkap sekelebat bayangan hitam yang menjulang beberapa meter di depanku. Bayangan hitam yang dalam sekejap memadat membentuk figur wanita tukang siksa, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Wah, wah, wah. Kita bertemu lagi, Darah Lumpur," seringainya keji, mempertontonkan deretan gigi berlumutnya yang berbaris tak teratur.

Secepat mungkin, aku langsung memasang Mantra Pelindung untuk membentengi diriku dan Lavender dari serangan beruntun Bellatrix Lestrange. Kuatnya sihir hitam yang dilemparkan wanita berkostum hitam itu memaksaku untuk melepas peganganku dari tubuh Lavender.

Daya juangku untuk mematahkan cakar Bellatrix Lestrange makin bertambah ketika Ron yang baru datang membantu pergerakanku. Berkat pertolongan Ron, aku bisa membuat Bellatrix Lestrange terjepit.

Melihat gerakannya yang kian melemah, tekadku untuk memenangkan pertempuran ini kian melambung. Aku harus menang agar bisa secepatnya bergabung dengan Cormac yang kulihat tengah berjuang melawan Macnair, algojo yang empat tahun lalu dikirim untuk memenggal kepala Hippogriff milik Hagrid, Buckbeak.

Imajinasiku untuk sesegera mungkin merangkul Cormac menjadikan pertahananku sedikit bocor. Memanfaatkan kelengahanku itu, Bellatrix Lestrange meneriakkan Mantra Bombarda Maxima, mantra yang meruntuhkan area bangunan di sekitar kami.

Di tengah kepulan asap debu, tanganku dengan panik mencoba menggapai tongkat sihirku yang terpental jauh ke samping. Di saat tanganku menggenggam tongkat kayu pohon anggurku, hak runcing sepatu bot hitam Bellatrix Lestrange menginjak telapak tanganku.

Secepat ular mencaplok mangsanya, Bellatrix Lestrange menarik rambutku dan memitingku dari belakang. Menodongkan tongkat sihirnya di lereng leherku, Bellatrix Lestrange mendesis bengis. Hembusan napas bau bangkainya membuat kupingku yang nyeri kian berdenyut-denyut.

"Kali ini tak ada peri rumah sialan yang bisa menyelamatkanmu, Darah Lumpur."

Menjambak rambut coklatku dengan kekuatan ekstra, tangan kotor Bellatrix Lestrange mendorong punggungku ke depan seiring dengan lantunan melodi kematian yang disenandungkannya.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Kulitku terasa melepuh terbakar saat sinar panas menghantam punggungku. Mataku yang membelalak kesakitan menangkap sosok Cormac yang berlari kesetanan ke arahku.

Rasa sesal karena tak bisa meminta maaf dan mengungkapkan cintaku pada Cormac membuat sebutir air mata bergulir dari sudut mataku. Membasahi pipiku yang penuh jelaga dan darah. Pipi yang dulu sering dikecup dan dibelai Cormac dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Menggapai-gapai udara, berusaha menjangkau tangan Cormac yang terulur ke arahku, tubuhku melengkung ke belakang. Erangan tercekik terlepas dari tenggorokanku yang berdengap nyeri.

Satu-satunya yang kuingat sebelum kegelapan total menelanku bulat-bulat adalah jeritan pilu Cormac dan sapuan lengan hangatnya.

Lengan kekar yang dulu sering merangkul tubuhku dengan penuh rasa cinta.

* * *

"Mau ke makam di atas bukit lagi, McLaggen?"

Dengan gerakan lambat, aku mendongakkan wajahku yang menunduk. Menatap lesu wajah penuh jambang kusut yang mengawasiku dengan sorot iba. Di samping raksasa brewokan itu, Fang, si anjing besar penuh liur mendengking pelan seolah menyadari gelombang lara yang kumiliki saat ini.

"Begitulah, Hagrid," jawabku sambil lalu, terus melangkah menuju makam Hermione yang terletak di bukit dekat pondok Hagrid. Bukit penuh rumput dan bunga yang di masa lalu sering menjadi lokasi favorit Hermione untuk bercengkrama bersama dua sobat sejatinya, Potter dan Weasley.

Meninggalkan Hagrid yang masih membisu, aku terus bergerak seperti mayat hidup. Desir angin bulan September menusuk kulitku yang terbungkus jubah tebal Hogwarts. Menggenggam erat sebuket bunga tulip merah, bunga perlambang cinta abadi, aku merapatkan mantelku dan terus menapaki lereng bukit tempat di mana Hermione disemayamkan.

Bersimpuh di makam Hermione yang masih dipenuhi banyak rangkaian bunga, mataku yang basah kian mengabur. Mengusap dan mengecup lembut nisan Hermione, aku meletakkan rangkaian bunga tulip merah di dekat nisan. Satu-satunya bunga yang dianggap Hermione sebagai bunga paling romantis sedunia.

Terus membelai ukiran nama Hermione di nisan, aku mengenang momen di mana Hermione bercerita panjang lebar mengenai simbol makna di balik tulip merah. Saat itu, di awal bulan Mei yang cerah, aku dan Hermione bergelung berdua di dekat Danau Hitam. Duduk berselonjoran di batang pohon kekar, menikmati hembusan angin musim semi yang menyejukkan hati.

_"Apa kau tahu Cormac kalau tulip merah menyimpan legenda cinta?" ujar Hermione, mengusap-ngusapkan pipinya di dadaku yang terbungkus kemeja putih sekolah._

_"Oh ya? Legenda apa?" tanyaku hangat, menciumi puncak kepala Hermione yang sewangi mentari pagi. Wangi yang membuat hari-hariku terasa bersemi._

_Mendongakkan muka cerahnya, Hermione bercerita tentang kisah di balik tulip merah, bunga berkelopak cantik yang berasal dari dataran Persia dan Turki itu._

_Alkisah, di zaman dahulu kala, seorang pangeran Turki bernama Farhad jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis bernama Shirin. Tatkala Shirin tewas dibunuh, Pangeran Farhad yang sangat terpukul melompat dari atas tebing curam bersama kuda tunggangannya. Dari setiap tetes darah Pangeran Farhad yang tersebar di bawah jurang, muncul bunga-bunga tulip berwarna merah pekat. Sejak saat itulah, tulip merah disebut-sebut sebagai bunga perlambang cinta sejati._

Cinta sejati... cinta yang dibawa sampai mati...

Mendongakkan wajahku, menatap mentari yang mengintip malu-malu dari balik awan, aku nyaris merenggut rambut kawatku yang kusut karena jarang kuurus. Seperti halnya Pangeran Farhad yang terluka ditinggal mati belahan jiwanya, aku pun berulang kali mencoba mencabut nyawaku sendiri. Namun, usahaku itu selalu digagalkan orangtua dan teman-teman terdekatku.

Pada akhirnya, tak seperti Pangeran Farhad yang kemurnian cintanya bisa melahirkan bunga tulip merah, aku tak bisa mengikuti jejak Hermione ke alam baka.

Ibuku, wanita yang melahirkanku terus-menerus meratap memohon agar aku berpikir sehat dan kembali meneruskan hidupku. Katanya, jalanku masih panjang dan dunia sihir sangat membutuhkan kontribusiku.

Ketika itu, aku nyaris tertawa sampai pingsan mendengar racauan ibuku itu. Kehadiranku sudah pasti tak dibutuhkan dunia sihir. Satu-satunya yang diperlukan dunia sihir untuk berkembang pasca kejatuhan rezim Voldemort adalah penyihir jenius seperti Hermione Granger. Penyihir berhati luhur yang mampu membawa jagat sihir ke masa kejayaan.

Merapikan tumpukan rangkaian bunga yang berserakan di makam Hermione, aku mengingat kembali masa-masa pemakaman Hermione empat bulan lalu. Saat itu, seminggu setelah Perang Besar di Hogwarts yang berujung pada musnahnya Voldemort, Hermione dimakamkan.

Kondisi Hogwarts yang belum sepenuhnya pulih tak menghalangi minat warga dunia sihir untuk melayat dan mendoakan kepergian Hermione. Area bukit penuh sesak oleh guru, kenalan, orangtua dan murid-murid Hogwarts yang selamat dari pertempuran. Cuaca bulan Mei yang cerah seolah mengejek kabut mendung yang bergelayut di wajah para pelayat.

Di barisan belakang, aku melihat Draco Malfoy berdiri terpekur. Wajah pucatnya tampak makin pias seolah kehilangan cahaya. Di sampingnya, sang bunda Narcissa Malfoy terus merangkul lengan anaknya yang goyah. Sesekali, wanita pirang yang jasanya dalam membunuh Bellatrix Lestrange menyelamatkan nyawa suaminya dari ancaman sel Azkaban itu mengusap matanya yang lembap dengan sapu tangan putih transparan.

Di barisan depan, orangtua Hermione yang bersimbah air mata dipapah erat oleh orangtua Weasley. Weasley sendiri, yang selamat meski mengalami luka fatal saling berangkulan dengan Lavender yang menangis sesenggukan. Besar kemungkinan saat itu Lavender menyesali semua perlakuan buruk yang pernah diperbuatnya pada Hermione.

Aku sendiri? Yah, selama proses pemakaman yang penuh sedu sedan itu, aku dijaga ketat oleh dua orangtuaku plus pamanku yang memergoki aksi bunuh diriku yang pertama. Seperti elang mengincar mangsa, tak sekalipun mereka melepaskan pengawasan dari tubuhku yang lemah tak bertulang.

"Jadi, beginilah aku, Hermione. Masih belum bisa menyusulmu. Tapi, aku tak akan menyerah untuk melakukan sesuatu agar keadaan berubah," gumamku lirih, menatap lekat-lekat nisan putih yang dipenuhi aroma bunga itu.

Ya, meskipun tak lagi berniat bunuh diri, aku tak serta merta berpangku tangan. Dua minggu setelah kematian Hermione, aku menghabiskan banyak waktu mencari keberadaan ahli waris keluarga pemilik Batu Bertuah, mendiang Nicolas Flamel.

Sayangnya, meski generasi terakhir Flamel sudah kutemukan, mereka tak bisa membantuku sebab Batu Bertuah terakhir sudah dihancurkan oleh Flamel dan istrinya, Perenelle.

Gagal mendapatkan ramuan kehidupan dari Batu Bertuah, bulan berikutnya aku mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Potter, memaksanya untuk memberiku Batu Kebangkitan yang dimilikinya.

Apesnya, lagi-lagi nasib baik tak berpihak padaku. Kata Potter, Batu Kebangkitan berharga itu sudah hancur saat dirinya beradu kutukan dengan Voldemort.

Kegagalan itu hampir membuatku meraung frustrasi. Di sela-sela depresi tingkat tinggi itu, surat panggilan masuk Hogwarts kembali menyambangiku. Memang, usai Perang Besar, Hogwarts yang telah dipugar kembali dibuka untuk mendidik para penyihir, termasuk diriku yang belum menyelesaikan tahun terakhir dengan maksimal.

Berharap bisa menemukan jalan untuk mengubah keadaan, aku memberanikan diri menuntut ilmu di Hogwarts. Butuh tekad kuat untuk terus bertahan di kastil kuno ini mengingat setiap sudut selalu mengingatkanku akan Hermione. Menyadarkanku akan memori indah di masa lalu.

Masa lalu...

Seperti bohlam neon dinyalakan di otakku, pemahaman penting berkelebat di benakku. Masa lalu! Ya, itu dia satu-satunya jalan agar aku bisa menyelamatkan Hermione. Kembali ke masa lalu.

Mengecup nisan Hermione untuk terakhir kali, aku berderap menuju kastil, bergegas menemui Kepala Sekolah Profesor Minerva McGonagall. Satu-satunya penyihir di dunia ini yang masih memiliki Pembalik Waktu setelah semua Pembalik Waktu yang tersimpan di Departemen Misteri Kementerian Sihir hancur tak bersisa di tangan Laskar Dumbledore.

"Profesor McGonagall, saya butuh bantuan Anda," teriakku tersengal-sengal, nyaris kehabisan suara karena memaki-maki patung gargoyle di depan pintu yang tetap membeku sampai kata kunci masuk ruangan berhasil kulontarkan.

"Mr McLaggen, ada apa?" Profesor McGonagall bangkit dari balik meja kerjanya. Bola mata tajamnya yang dihiasi kacamata menyipit keheranan melihatku yang mendobrak ruang kerjanya tanpa permisi.

"Saya butuh Pembalik Waktu milik Anda. Untuk menyelamatkan Hermione," seruku tak sabar, menahan keinginan menggoyang-goyangkan pundak keriput penyihir tua yang masih terperangah menatapku itu.

"Pembalik Waktu? Tidak, tidak, Mr McLaggen. Alat itu tak bisa dipakai sembarangan. Akan ada konsekuensi berat yang menanti," sela Profesor McGonagall tegas, bersiap kembali ke mejanya yang dipenuhi tumpukan buku dan perkamen berbau jamur.

"Tolonglah, Profesor. Aku bersedia menanggung risiko apapun," ujarku keras, mencekal lengan jubah hijau zamrud Profesor McGonagall, membuat penyihir berambut hitam keabu-abuan itu memekik kaget.

Keinginan menggebu menolong Hermione membuatku membuang harga diri yang ada. Bergerak cepat, aku langsung bersujud di kaki Profesor McGonagall, tak memperdulikan kesiap terkejut dari lukisan-lukisan yang bertengger di ruang kepala sekolah.

"Mr McLaggen, tolong berdirilah. Jangan keras kepala seperti itu," ujar Profesor McGonagall resah, menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Kumohon, Profesor. Sekali ini saja, kumohon tolong aku," pintaku memelas, menolak uluran tangannya dan tetap bersujud di kaki Profesor McGonagall yang terbalut sepatu hijau rumput.

"Sudahlah, Minerva. Pinjamkan saja Pembalik Waktumu padanya."

Suara ramah dan sangat familiar itu membuatku mendongakkan wajah, bertatapan langsung dengan lukisan Profesor Dumbledore yang terpajang di belakang meja kerja. Seperti sosoknya di dunia nyata, lukisan Profesor Dumbledore itu tetap memiliki aura kharismatik dan berwibawa yang membuat lukisan-lukisan kepala sekolah lain terdiam.

"Tapi, Albus. Aku tidak yakin kalau-"

Melambaikan tangannya, Profesor Dumbledore menghentikan omelan mantan muridnya yang kini menggantikan posisinya itu. Di balik kacamata bulan separonya, mata biru Profesor Dumbledore bersinar penuh pengertian.

"Aku yakin kalau Mr McLaggen bisa bertanggung jawab atas keputusannya ini. Beri dia kesempatan ini, Minerva."

Berkomat-kamit tak jelas, Profesor McGonagall akhirnya mengalah. Berbalik menuju lemari tempat penyimpanan, bekas Kepala Asramaku di Gryffindor itu merapalkan Mantra Pembuka Segel dan mengeluarkan jam pasir mini dari salah satu laci.

"Ini, Mr McLaggen. Gunakan sebaik mungkin. Ingat, jangan coba-coba melakukan tindakan drastis yang bisa mengacaukan kemenangan kita."

Menatap bahagia Pembalik Waktu yang teronggok di tanganku itu, aku mengangguk mantap. Aku berjanji tak akan melakukan adegan ekstrem yang berpotensi menggagalkan kemenangan Orde Phoenix atas Voldemort. Satu-satunya yang ingin aku ubah adalah momen di mana Bellatrix Lestrange menikam Hermione dengan kutukan Avada Kedavranya.

Sekeluarnya aku dari ruang kepala sekolah, aku langsung menuju ceruk sepi untuk memutar balik waktu. Sesuai instruksi putaran yang diberikan Profesor Dumbledore, ibu jari dan telunjukku memutar jam pasir mini itu. Saat itulah sekelebat cahaya hitam mencekal lenganku, bayangan hitam yang secara otomatis mengikutiku dalam putaran waktu penuh spektrum cahaya.

Setelah melalui putaran ala kaleidoskop itu, tubuhku akhirnya menjejak lantai batu. Di sampingku, bayangan hitam yang seenaknya menggelayutiku itu memadat membentuk sosok pirang pucat yang amat kukenali.

Draco Malfoy...

"Ya Tuhan, Malfoy. Ngapain kau ikut kemari," semprotku kaget, tak mengira si pirang platina itu nekat menguntitku ke masa lalu.

Mengawasi sekitar kami yang masih sepi, Malfoy mencengkram tongkat sihirnya kuat-kuat. Puas memastikan tak ada seorang pun di dekat kami, wajah Malfoy yang semakin tirus pasca kematian Hermione memandangku dalam-dalam.

"Bukannya dulu aku pernah bilang kalau seandainya saja ada kesempatan bagiku untuk memperbaiki keadaan, aku pasti bersedia mengorbankan segalanya. Dan, inilah saatnya," ungkapnya tegas, terus mengawasiku seakan-akan aku ini bocah pemilik IQ jongkok.

"Terserahlah, tapi jangan ganggu rencanaku," seruku dengan gigi menggemeretak. Memasang kuda-kuda tatkala suara-suara pertempuran memasuki indra pendengaranku.

Melirik jam sihir di tangan kanannya, Malfoy mendesis tak sabar. Mengerling sekilas, kulihat Malfoy melafalkan Mantra untuk menghasilkan barang dari udara, sebuah perkamen kecil dan pena bulu yang langsung ditulisnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Untuk apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran, ingin tahu isi surat kecil yang ditulis Malfoy itu. Surat yang langsung digenggamnya erat-erat di tangan kirinya.

Mengabaikan pertanyaanku, Malfoy langsung berlari kencang, berteriak memintaku menyusulnya menuju Aula Depan.

"Sekarang saatnya, McLaggen. Sebentar lagi pertempuran Hermione dengan tanteku berlangsung."

Mengumpat keras karena hampir melupakan misi awal gara-gara surat misterius Malfoy, aku langsung melesat mengikuti Malfoy yang sudah menghilang. Sialan si Malfoy itu, mentang-mentang punya kemampuan terbang seperti Death Eater ia meninggalkanku seperti kacung bego di sini.

Selama berlari menuju Aula Depan, aku teringat peringatan Profesor McGonagall bahwa diriku di masa lalu tak boleh bertemu dengan diriku sekarang. Mengingat-ingat di mana posisiku saat itu, aku langsung berbalik arah dan menuju tangga koridor lantai dua.

Berindap-indap tanpa suara, dari belakang aku melihat sosokku di masa lalu tengah melayangkan berbagai kutukan ke arah Death Eater yang mengerubutiku. Setelah diriku di masa lalu berhasil melumpuhkan Death Eater itu, tanpa ampun aku langsung melemparkan Mantra Stupefy ke punggung diriku di masa lalu yang tengah berlari sekuat tenaga.

Untungnya, ketakutanku bahwa aku yang sekarang bakal ikut-ikutan pingsan terkena Mantra Stupefy tak terbukti. Menerbangkan diriku di masa lalu dan menguncinya secara aman di salah satu ruang kelas kosong yang telah kumantrai sihir, aku kembali berlari menuju Aula Depan. Menuju lokasi di mana Hermione tewas terbunuh.

Sialnya, baik dulu maupun sekarang sepertinya Walden Macnair tak pernah berhenti menggangguku. Belum empat langkah berlari, bawahan pamanku itu menghadang lajuku. Tak mau ketinggalan pertunjukan, tanpa seremoni duel aku langsung mengutuknya dengan Mantra Diminuendo yang langsung mengubah Macnair menjadi sekecil boneka.

Meninggalkan Macnair yang meraung kebingungan di lantai berbatu, aku berlari sambil mengumpat keras. Waktuku untuk menyelamatkan Hermione sudah hampir habis dan jika kali ini aku gagal, Hermione pasti tak akan selamat.

Kecemasanku makin berlipat ketika raungan Mantra Bombarda Maxima terlontar dari tenggorokan berlendir Bellatrix Lestrange. Berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari guncangan dan hujan batu serta pilar, aku berderap menuju Bellatrix Lestrange yang tengah menarik rambut Hermione yang terduduk menahan sakit.

"Hermionee!"

Aku menjerit histeris, kian mengencangkan langkah kakiku. Ya Tuhan, seandainya saja aku punya kemampuan terbang dan seandainya saja tembok Hogwarts tak dikunci dengan mantra anti Apparition, aku pasti bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Hermione tepat pada waktunya.

"Cormac," Hermione mendesah lirih, mata coklat hangatnya berkaca-kaca menatapku. Di belakang punggungnya, Bellatrix Lestrange terkikik mengerikan, makin mengencangkan tusukan tongkat sihirnya di tenggorokan Hermione.

"Kali ini tak ada peri rumah sialan yang bisa menyelamatkanmu, Darah Lumpur," ejek Bellatrix Lestrange murka, menjambak rambut Hermione lebih keras lagi.

Oh Tuhan, batinku melolong ngeri, terus berjuang mengikis jarak antara diriku dan Hermione. Jambakan itu, itulah aktivitas terakhir Bellatrix Lestrange sebelum menusuk punggung Hermione dengan Mantra Avada Kedavra.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Jatuh terduduk karena _shock_, tenggorokanku nyaris pecah meraung ketika rapalan mantra kematian itu diucapkan Bellatrix Lestrange. Oh Tuhanku, untuk kedua kalinya aku terlambat menyelamatkan nyawa Hermione.

"Tidaak! Dracoo!"

Teriakan pilu Narcissa Malfoy menyentakku dari pusaran kekalutan. Menengadahkan wajahku yang penuh air mata, aku melihat ibu kandung Malfoy itu bersimpuh di dekat tubuh anaknya yang terbujur kaku di bawah kaki Bellatrix Lestrange.

Menatap benci ke arah kakaknya yang masih ternganga, Narcissa Malfoy mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya tepat ke jantung kakaknya. Mata birunya yang berair memandang garang.

"Anakku, putra tunggalku..."

Membelalakkan mata hitamnya, Bellatrix Lestrange menatap wajah pucat adiknya yang mengkilap karena air mata. Belum sempat memuntir tongkat sihirnya, Bellatrix Lestrange terkesiap kaget ketika bibir merah delima adiknya itu berdesis penuh dendam.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh Bellatrix Lestrange di lantai batu, Narcissa Malfoy langsung memeluk anaknya yang terbaring kaku. Berbeda dengan masa lalu di mana dirinya terisak terbata-bata, kali ini wanita berambut pirang sepinggang itu menangis meraung-raung, meratapi kematian putra semata wayangnya.

"Tidak! Hermione! Ron!"

Teriakan Ginny Weasley dan Luna Lovegood menyadarkanku dari mati rasa yang membelitku. Berbeda dengan masa silam di mana kegelapan menyelimutiku, kali ini aku menyaksikan dengan jelas saat-saat di mana Ginny memapah tubuh lunglai Ron. Di dekatnya, Luna berjuang setengah mati menyadarkan Hermione yang pingsan di dekat batu.

Terbangun dari kebekuan yang menderaku, aku langsung menghampiri Luna dan menepis tangan putih pucatnya. Tak menggubris pandangan heran Luna, aku memeluk erat-erat tubuh Hermione.

Merasakan detak jantungnya yang stabil, menikmati suhu tubuhnya yang hangat. Indikator hidupnya jiwa Hermione. Jiwa yang diselamatkan pemuja rahasianya.

Draco Malfoy...

* * *

"Mau ke makam di atas bukit lagi, McLaggen?"

Dengan gerakan lambat, aku mendongakkan wajahku dari balik rambut lebat Hermione yang sedari tadi kuciumi. Menatap wajah penuh jambang kusut yang mengawasiku dengan sorot cerah itu, aku tersenyum lebar. Di samping raksasa brewokan itu, Fang, si anjing besar penuh liur mendengking senang saat bulunya diusap-usap sepasang tangan mungil.

"Begitulah, Hagrid," jawabku ramah, merangkul erat istriku yang melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di pinggangku. Setelah berbasa-basi bermenit-menit, kami melangkah menuju bukit penuh rumput dan bunga, tempat di mana makam Draco Malfoy berada.

Sepanjang perjalananku menuju makam Malfoy, batinku terasa sesak dipenuhi rasa haru dan terima kasih yang tak terungkapkan. Malfoy telah melakukan pengorbanan cinta yang tak pernah bisa kubalas.

Berkat pengorbanannya, Hermione bisa selamat dari gerbang kematian. Lebih dari itu, berkat pengorbanan Malfoy, aku dan Hermione akhirnya bisa bersatu dalam ikatan suci.

Bersimpuh di makam Malfoy yang dipadati rangkaian bunga, jemari kami mengelus lembut nisan Malfoy yang terbuat dari pualam terbaik. Meletakkan buket bunga krisan, bunga simbol persahabatan, aku memejamkan mataku, berbicara dengan Malfoy secara perlahan-lahan di dalam hati.

Di sampingku, istriku tercinta yang sangat memahami pentingnya ritual ini bagiku meremas lembut pundakku sebelum beranjak menuju rumpun bunga anyelir, tempat di mana Hagrid, Fang dan putraku bermain.

Ya, putraku, Malfoy. Putra yang kunamai seperti nama depanmu, Draco.

Draco McLaggen...

Seperti arti namamu, Draco yang berarti naga, putra tunggalku itu juga tak bisa diam seperti seekor naga kecil. Tapi, tenang saja, tak seperti dirimu yang arogan dan iseng, Draco McLaggen memiliki jiwa tulus seperti ibunya. Manis, suka menolong dan setia kawan.

Eh, apa? Oh, oke, oke baiklah. Kau juga punya sikap suka menolong. Contoh konkretnya kau bersedia mengorbankan jiwamu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Hermione. Betul sekali, Malfoy, pengorbananmu untuk kami benar-benar luar biasa.

Hermione saja sering menangis setiap kali mengenang isi surat yang kau tulis untuknya. Isi surat yang kau genggam di tangan kirimu itu. Surat yang berisi curahan hatimu dan peringatan kerasmu untukku.

Bukan cuma Hermione yang sering terisak mengingat suratmu, Malfoy. Aku juga kerap terharu membaca ulang surat wasiatmu itu. Bahkan, aku sampai hafal di luar kepala. Tak percaya? Mau kubacakan ulang dalam hati? Oke, begini kan isi surat yang kau tulis itu?

_Dear Hermione..._

_Yah, mungkin kau akan bertanya-tanya mengapa aku memanggilmu Hermione, bukan Granger seperti yang biasa kuucapkan selama ini. Tapi, ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk menyebutmu dengan nama kecilmu itu. Nama yang selama bertahun-tahun mengisi hatiku._

_Ya, Hermione. Sejak tahun pertama kita bersekolah, aku sudah tertarik padamu. Setiap tahun perasaan itu makin bertambah dalam. Kepintaranmu, keberanianmu, sikap setia kawanmu dan kemanisan parasmu membuatku hampir mati tergila-gila._

_Mungkin kau akan kembali bertanya-tanya mengapa sikapku padamu buruk sekali, padahal katanya aku menyukaimu. Well, begini Hermione. Sudah lumrah kan kalau bocah laki-laki mengganggu anak perempuan yang disukainya? Selain itu, hanya dengan menjahilimu-lah aku bisa mendapatkan perhatianmu sepenuhnya._

_Aku akui, kadang-kadang kebandelanku melewati batas, seperti ucapan Darah Lumpur itu atau sumpahku yang menginginkan kematianmu di tahun kedua kita. Untuk itu, aku benar-benar menyesal, Hermione. Jika waktu bisa diputar ulang, aku pastikan kita berkenalan secara baik-baik sehingga kita bisa menjadi teman dekat yang tak terpisahkan._

_Memutar ulang waktu..._

_Yup, kali ini aksi edan itulah yang sedang kujalani bersama Cormac McLaggen. Iya, Cormac yang itu. Playboy sableng sok cakep yang sialnya berhasil mendapatkan hatimu. Cowok yang sejak kematianmu berubah jadi mayat hidup yang gampang meledak frustrasi._

_Err... kalau dipikir-pikir, aku juga sama seperti cowokmu itu, sih. Sejak kematianmu, aku juga tak ubahnya seperti zombie yang mati enggan hidup pun tak mau. Hari-hariku habis hanya untuk meratapi kematianmu, Hermione._

_Tapi, hari ini, tak ada lagi ratapan penyesalan. Aku sudah berjanji untuk memperbaiki keadaan jika diberi kesempatan. Dan, kesempatan itu akhirnya datang. _

_Aku akan memastikan kau selamat, Hermione. Kau lebih layak hidup di dunia ini dibandingkan diriku. Kau lebih pantas berdampingan dengan McLaggen yang mencintaimu dibandingkan diriku, yang pada akhirnya harus menikah dengan wanita lain pilihan orangtuaku.  
_

_Oh tidak, tidak, Hermione. Bukan perjodohan tak kuinginkan itulah yang membuatku mantap mengorbankan nyawaku untukmu. Bagiku, selama kau hidup dan berbahagia, aku pasti bahagia. _

_Aku mencintaimu, Hermione. Benar-benar mencintaimu, jadi pengorbananku ini kurasa sangat setimpal._

_Penuh Cinta,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S: Ini khusus untuk si bangsat McLaggen. Hei Bung, kali ini kau telah diberi kesempatan kedua. Kalau kau gagal melindungi Hermione atau kembali menyakiti hatinya, aku pastikan hidupmu tak akan tenang. Arwahku akan menghantuimu jika Hermione menangis sengsara karena dirimu. Oke, ingat itu baik-baik!  
_

Nah, begitulah isi suratmu kan, Malfoy? Kaget ya ternyata aku hafal sampai titik komanya? Yah, nggak usah terkejut begitu dong. Kan dari dulu kau sudah tahu kalau aku ini pintarnya ampun-ampunan.

Bicara tentang pengampunan, ibumu, Narcissa Malfoy akhirnya mengampuni dirinya sendiri karena gagal menyelamatkanmu. Di awal-awal tahun kematianmu ibumu memang sempat depresi, namun cinta kasih tulus ayahmu mampu membimbingnya keluar dari jurang frustrasi. Kini, mereka menghabiskan masa senja mereka dengan mengurus 'cucu-cucu angkat mereka', termasuk anakku yang tampan banget itu, Draco McLaggen.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Draco McLaggen, putraku itu tahun ini menginjak usia lima tahun. Jika biasanya penyihir baru bisa menunjukkan bakat sihirnya di umur tujuh tahun, anakku itu sudah bisa melakukan sihir sederhana di masa balitanya.

Ha, siapa dulu dong bapaknya.

Iya, iya, tenang saja deh, Malfoy. Meski kepala dan egoku besar, aku pasti bisa melindungi dan membahagiakan Hermione sebaik mungkin. Kau bisa lihat kan dari surga di atas sana betapa Hermione menjalani hari-harinya dengan penuh kegembiraan? Jadi Malfoy, tak perlu khawatir. Kau tidur tenang saja dan tak usah repot-repot menghantuiku. Pengorbananmu pasti tak akan kusia-siakan.

Semburan bunga pansy yang jatuh di atas kepalaku memutus perbincangan rahasiaku dengan Malfoy. Mendongakkan kepala, aku menatap bangga sosok anakku yang tergelak riang sembari menaburkan kelopak pansy beraneka warna di atas kepalaku.

"Draco, jangan ganggu ayahmu, Sayang. Daddy belum selesai bicara dengan Paman Draco," ujar Hermione lembut, merunduk dan menggendong putra kami yang menyeringai lebar.

Bangkit berdiri, aku mengambil-alih putraku yang masih tergelak-gelak senang itu dari gendongan Hermione. Mencium pipi Hermione yang wangi, aku berbisik mesra di kupingnya.

"Aku sudah selesai bicara dengannya. Apa kau juga ingin berbicara dengan Malfoy, Hermione?"

Mengangguk sekali, Hermione balas mencium mesra pipiku sebelum berjongkok di dekat nisan Malfoy. Mengelus lembut ukiran nama Malfoy yang terbuat dari emas, Hermione pun memulai perbincangan dalam hatinya.

* * *

Halo, Draco. Apa kabar?

Aku harap keadaanmu di surga baik-baik saja, seperti halnya kondisiku di dunia saat ini. Kau tahu, ini semua berkat dirimu, Draco. Kau telah memberikan pengorbanan berarti untuk memastikan kebahagiaanku.

Apa kau tahu Draco, saat tantemu meneriakkan Mantra Avada Kedavra, aku sudah yakin bakal bertemu malaikat kematian. Namun, di detik terakhir, kau yang mendadak muncul mendorong tubuhku ke samping. Menjadikan dirimu sebagai perisai hidup bagi diriku.

Saat tersadar setelah berjam-jam pingsan, aku diberitahu tentang kematianmu sekaligus surat yang kau tulis untukku. Surat yang kau genggam di tangan kirimu. Surat yang ditemukan ibumu, Narcissa Malfoy yang seharian itu terus menangisimu.

Saat membaca suratmu itu, air mataku tumpah tak terkendali. Aku tak menduga kau diam-diam menyukaiku. Selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai cowok kejam yang suka menyiksa orang-orang lemah. Bahkan, saat ditawan di rumahmu, aku sempat mencercamu dengan julukan Death Eeater terkutuk.

Ironis bukan, mengingat kemampuan terbang secepat kilat khas Death Eeater itulah yang membuatmu bisa muncul tepat di belakang punggungku. Talenta pembunuh yang hari itu kau manfaatkan untuk menyelamatkan hidupku.

Ya, betul sekali Draco. Kau telah menyelamatkan hidupku. Berkat pengorbananmu, aku bisa menjelaskan hal sesungguhnya pada Cormac. Aku bisa meminta maaf karena berniat menjadikannya umpan permainan perasaan. Aku juga bisa menyatakan cintaku yang sesungguhnya pada Cormac.

Cinta yang kami abadikan dalam ikatan suami istri enam tahun lalu. Umm, aku yakin kau pasti melihat upacara pernikahan kami yang digelar di beranda Hogwarts ini dari atas surga kan, Draco. Aku yakin waktu itu kau pasti menyeringai lebar mentertawakan wajahku yang merona karena bisa bersatu dengan Cormac.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Cormac, ia benar-benar sosok terbaik dalam hidupku. Bersamanya aku merasa utuh dan dibutuhkan. Kami saling melengkapi, seperti dua hati yang dibelah dan bersatu kembali. Selama kami menikah, Cormac banyak berjuang dan berkorban untuk membahagiakanku. Aku yakin semua itu tulus dari dalam hatinya. Bukan karena ancaman teror hantu gentayanganmu, lho.

Oh ya Draco, kau bilang kebahagiaanku pasti membuatmu bahagia. Nah, supaya kau lebih bahagia, aku memberi nama putraku dengan namamu, Draco. Aku dan Cormac berharap dia bisa tumbuh seperti dirimu.

Eh, tunggu dulu, bukan tumbuh menjadi bocah nakal seperti dirimu dulu, lho. Maksudku, kami berharap Draco bisa tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang berhati luhur sepertimu. Pria yang mampu memberikan pengorbanan terbaik untuk hal yang paling disayanginya.

Mm, sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa aku perbincangkan hari ini. Mungkin bulan depan, kita bisa ngobrol lebih banyak lagi.

Oh iya dong, Draco. Sesibuk apapun, kami tetap akan mengunjungi makammu di bukit bunga Hogwarts ini. Setiap tanggal dua, tanggal kematianmu, kami pasti datang berkunjung. Yah, walau isi pembicaraan kita tetap sama dan itu itu saja dari bulan ke bulan. He, aku harap kau tak bosan ya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang lokasi kuburanmu, aku benar-benar terharu saat mengetahui alasan mengapa kau menginginkan dikubur di bukit berbunga ini. Katanya, kau ingin dimakamkan di tempat favoritku, tempat di mana aku sering bercanda bersama teman-temanku. Bukit di mana kau sering mengamatiku diam-diam dari balik bayangan pohon.

Ya ampun, Draco. Ternyata sejak kecil kau punya jiwa penguntit juga ya. Sampai rela berdiri berjam-jam di balik pohon hanya untuk mengamatiku yang sedang piknik bersama Ron dan Harry di atas bukit.

Err, kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya hobi ngintipmu tak akan hilang kan? Saat ini saja aku yakin kau sedang menatapku dari atas surga sana. Memandangiku dengan sepasang mata kelabu perak yang sempat membuat Pansy Parkinson Cs hilang akal itu.

Yah, jadi begitulah Draco. Jika kau bertanya apa aku bahagia, maka jawabannya adalah ya. Ya, aku sangat bahagia. Dan itu semua karena dirimu.

Karena pengorbanan cintamu yang luar biasa.

Mendongakkan wajahku yang sembap, aku menatap iris hijau Cormac yang memandangiku dalam diam. Menerima uluran tangannya, aku merangkulkan diriku ke dalam rengkuhan hangat Cormac. Di bahunya, putra kami tertidur pulas, rupanya ia lelah berlari-lari bersama Fang dan Hagrid yang baru beberapa menit lalu kembali ke pondok mereka di bawah bukit.

Untuk sesaat, kami saling berangkulan tanpa suara. Menikmati desau angin yang mengusap kulit dan rambut kami. Membelai nisan Draco untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku dan Cormac melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari makam pualam putih yang dipenuhi buket dan rangkaian bunga itu.

Seiring dengan langkah kaki kami, gemerisik angin makin kentara. Di kupingku, angin yang berbisik itu seolah berubah menjadi suara lembut Draco. Suara seorang pria yang sudah memberikan pengorbanan cinta untukku.

_"Jika kau bahagia, aku juga bahagia, Hermione."_

**TAMAT**

* * *

**A/N:** Whoa, jangan pentung _author_ karena udah nerbitin cerita baru, bukannya nyicil utang cerita bersambung. Habis, mau gimana lagi, idenya lagi nongol sih#ngais tanah. Ya udah, di-_review_ aja yaa...


End file.
